Kitty Kitty
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Cats. Secrets. Confusing family trees. and a whole lot of MPREG. A dream pair MPREG fic. Eiji is a cat and now Fuji has to keep the secret. Along with the fact that Eiji can get pregnant. A very twisted story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Authoress still owns nothing.**

**Here is that Dream Pair MPREG fic that I promised. Nobody seemed to object to it so here it is. If you cant stomach the idea of MPREG then runaway now because it's a prominent point of this story.**

**On with the story.**

**Kitty Kitty**

Fuji loved the rain. The skies darkening with storm clouds, the low rumble of thunder, that faint smell of moisture, it was all entirely soothing.

His family found it odd that he would want to go out for walks during this time but they didn't question it. It was, after all, not the strangest of Syuusuke's quirks. His mother had worried about him catching sick or worse. Yet, he never seemed to get sick or get the sniffles.

The rain pounded lightly on the roof as Syuusuke put on his shoes for his after dinner walk. "Your not actually going for a walk, are you?"

"Would you carry to join me, Yuuta?"

Yuuta shook his head in the negative retreating into the interior of their house as Syuusuke left.

Syuusuke walked in the light rain, his destination unknown. Just walking in the cold patter felt cleansing.

He passed the Kikumaru household, Emiko-san standing on the front step frantically looking around. "Is something wrong, Emiko-san?"

"Oh, Syuusuke-kun, have you seen Eiji? He went out a couple of hours ago but with this sudden down pour…" she fretted.

"I have not. If I do I'll bring him home."

"Thank you," she smiled before running back inside.

Fuji continued his walk now on the look out for his ditzy best friend. As he walked he could of sworn a small meowing sound caught his attention. He looked around spotting a little corner where a red cat was cuddle up trying to shield itself from the rain. What was odd was that a pair of clothes laid soaking near by.

The cat meowed again. Fuji walked up to the animal kneeling down next to it. The cat was red with bright blue eyes and an odd tuft of white on it's right cheek. "You look oddly familiar," he smiled petting the cat. It meowed happily jumping into Fuji's arms.

"Poor thing, your shaking," he said holding the animal close. After picking up the clothes he began to make his way home. As the rain came down harder soaking the feline it feel into a deep sleep. Fuji feared it may be dying from the cold or some sickness.

He walked through the front door, sliding his shoes off. The clothes were dropped into a laundry basket as Fuji proceeded upstairs to his room. Once inside he took the spare towel off his chair to dry the cat.

"Your okay," he soothed. For some reason he felt a tenderness towards the animal. Almost like the same caring affection he felt for Eiji.

"Lets warm you up," he said placing the cat on the bed under the covers. Blue eyes opened to stare at him.

Fuji turned to his dresser, pealing off his wet clothes as he did. The cat watched before shutting its eyes as if giving Fuji his privacy.

"You want milk," he asked after fully redressed. The cat meowed in approval of the idea. Fuji nodded heading out of his room to the kitchen to get a bottle of milk.

When he reopened his doors he almost dropped the bottle at the surprise in his bed. Eiji was laying under the covers sound asleep, his hair water matted, and body completely naked. Syuusuke quickly closed his door and locking it to not cause some HUGE misunderstanding.

He walked up to the boy shaking his shoulder lightly to wake him. "Mm, Fujiko, nya?"

His eyes brightened when he saw the milk in Fuji's hand. He hopped into a sitting position the blanket, luckily, preserving his modesty. Taking the bottle Eiji gulped it down quickly.

Fuji was surprised that the moment Eiji finished the milk the cat had returned. He took a couple of startled steps back.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you."

Did that cat just talk?

"Fujiko, do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Fuji dug around in his draw, eyes never leaving the talking cat. He tossed the shirt to the cat who turned back into Eiji. Eiji slipped the shirt on choosing to stay in the bed.

Eiji starred at his best friend. "Go ahead. Call me a freak, nya."

"This is a normal occurrence. Turning into a cat I mean."

Eiji nodded. "Though I only become naked when I'm forced to change. Normally when I freely change my clothes stay on."

"And you can talk, even in cat form."

"Yeah. Sorry for freaking you out, nya. I saw you walking by and….so I'm a freak, right?"

"This is a little odd but your not a freak," Syuusuke said taking a seat on the bed next to Eiji.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou hontou," Fuji smiled.

"My whole family is like this. So its not that weird. There are a lot of cats, humans just don't realize we are different," Eiji said eager to tell a friend about his family.

"There are others? Like who?"

"Mukahi, Marui, O'chibi…."

"Are you rival clans or something?"

"Where there are rival families but that's not why I don't get along with Mukahi."

Fuji chuckled. "Enlighten me, then."

"He's my cousin, so is Marui. Our moms are triplets. If you met their moms you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Well maybe _you _could," Eiji shrugged.

"And Echizen-kun?"

"He's a high bred. Half cat, half protector."

Fuji titled his head in confusion. "Protector?"

"Ah. Protectors are people that know about cats and help us function in everyday life. Protectors normally take jobs as doctors, dentists, business men, all kinds of things. They protect our secret."

"I see and Echizen is a protector or a cat?"

"Both. His mom was from a protector family but married a cat. Her sister on the other hand married a protector," Eiji explained. "This is all really weird, isn't it, nya?"

"A little," Fuji answered honestly. "Do we know Echizen-kun's cousin?"

"Okay, really we're not supposed to speak out of turn about the family demo….I need to gossip."

Fuji listened intently feeling that the forthcoming information would be juicy.

"Kushina, O'chibi's aunt, married Atobe Keisuke meaning Atobe is O'chibi's blood cousin."

Fuji almost laughed out loud, instead he contained it his smirk just growing.

"Not only that, Yukimura from Rikkai is O'chibi's half brother. They have the same father. Yukimura's mom is human though."

"Then why does he have the surname, Yukimura instead of Echizen."

"Well, his mom married a protector. Seiichi-kun was the result of an affair. When he hit puberty his body began rejecting his cat half which can be really dangerous."

"That's why he was in the hospital."

Eiji nodded. "The doctor there was a protector and had to protect Seiichi-kun's secret, nya."

"Anything else to know about your twisted family?"

Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment then jumped in remembrance. "Male cats can get pregnant."

Fuji's smile fell. "Excuse me?"

"Well, in the event that a male cat is gay like me…I mean Mukahi and they have sex with another male than they can get pregnant. But only the cat can conceive. If the cat is the seme then the human can't become pregnant. Only uke cats can."

That was a lot to process. "So you can get pregnant?"

Eiji nodded. "I can, Mukahi, O'chibi, even Seiichi-kun can get pregnant since they are half cat."

"And the pregnancies…?"

"Like human pregnancies albeit a few things here and there, nya."

"A few things like what?"

"Well the females generally conceive more than one child. They usually have twins, triplets, any number of multiples. My mom, Mukahi's, and Marui's is kind of odd since they all had singles. Well unless you count my brother and sister since they are twins. Really, its just Erika-san and Eriko-san that had singles."

"Erika and Eriko?"

"Yeah, my aunts. Ojii-san liked Erika as a name and Obaa-san like Eriko so they used both. We tend to call Erika-ba-san by Eri though."

"I see. This is a lot to process."

Eiji pouted. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to push all this on you. I just got excited, nya."

Fuji smiled ruffling Eiji's hair. "Daijoubu, I don't mind at all."

"Oh, I should call Okaa-san she has got to be worried," Eiji said hopping up off the bed. The shirt long enough to cover certain things. "Can I use your phone?"

"Go ahead," Fuji nodded pointing to the phone.

Eiji ran over to it dialing in his home phone number. He talked rapidly into the phone telling his mother he was safe and would be spending the night at Fuji's house. After agreeing to be home first thing in the morning Eiji hung up the phone.

A knock from the bedroom door caused Eiji to jump like a startled…..never mind.

"Aniki, have you seen my cell phone?"

Fuji leaned over to his night stand picking up the small blue device. "No."

He flipped the phone open.

"I'm expecting a call tonight and I can't find my phone. Yumiko-nee-san hasn't seen it and kaa-san said last time she saw it it was on the counter but when I looked it was gone," Yuuta explained.

Fuji scrolled through the recent call history. Yanagisawa, Atsushi, Akazawa-buchou, and quite a few calls to and from Mizuki, that just didn't sit well with the middle Fuji child.

"Sorry Yuuta I haven't seen it. I'm sure Mizuki can use our land line."

"I guess. Wait, I didn't say I was waiting for Mizuki-san to call. ANIKI!! Give me my phone!"

Eiji couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you have Mizuki's number memorized?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll just erase it from your history."

"Don't you dare. KAA-SAN, Syuusuke has my phone and wont give it back," Yuuta yelled.

"Syuusuke give your brother his phone," their mother yelled from downstairs.

Eiji continued to laugh at the predicament.

"Hey, who is that laughing? Is Kikumaru here?"

Fuji climbed off his bed, opening the door a crack to hand Yuuta his phone. "The walls are thin. If I hear Mizuki's voice I'll have no choice but to hurt him."

"You wouldn't dare," Yuuta glared snatching his phone back.

Syuusuke merely smiled his daring smile. "Oyasumi nasai, otouto."

Yuuta stared, stunned, as the door closed in his face. "Kowai."

"You know I think Mizuki is related to a cat. I think, but Mizuki himself wouldn't be a cat, I'm pretty sure," Eiji said.

Fuji shrugged climbing into his bed considering he had already changed into his nightwear after his walk.

"Anou sa…."

"Hm?"

"Can I share the bed with you? If I get to cold I'll transform again."

"There's a pair of night pants in the bottom draw put those on and then you can."

Eiji smiled brightly. "Hoi."

After putting the pants on Eiji slid into bed with his best friend. They were sharing the pillow and the bed was only a twin but they seemed to have enough room. Fuji clicked off the light.

In the next room they could clearly hear Yuuta talking on his phone to Mizuki.

"These walls really are thin."

"It sounds weird to call you Hajime, Mizuki-san," Yuuta said.

"How many years do I get in Japan for premeditated?" Fuji mused to himself.

Eiji shivered. "I-uh-don't..know."

"I believe in America it can be up to 10 years for 1st degree," Fuji continued.

"You can't murder Mizuki for dating Yuuta-kun," Eiji said trying to placate the sadistic tensai.

"Dating? If I find out Mizuki has touched Yuuta in any manner, I won't kill him. He'll wish that I had though," Fuji said his tone all to serious.

"Down, Fujiko, down," Eiji said grabbing the tensai's hand and squeezing it.

Fuji squeezed the hand tightly causing Eiji to yelp in pain.

Fuji looked down. "Gomen, Eiji."

Eiji shrugged before turning his eyes to the ceiling. Every now and then a chuckle would float through the walls along with Yuuta's voice. Eiji told himself to wait for Fuji to fall asleep before going to sleep.

When Yuuta finally hung up the phone Syuusuke decided to finally go to sleep, Eiji following close behind him.

------------

When Fuji awoke in the morning he was surprised to find he had more space in the bed. He looked around before spotting the small read cat curled up at the foot of his bed.

That meant everything last night had been reality. Not that he doubted it. Fuji leaned forward to scratch Eiji behind the ear. The Eiji cat arched into Fuji's touch purring happily. Blue eyes opened wearily looking up at him before Eiji stretched out his paws.

"Is sleeping like that comfortable?"

"Nya," he meowed before jumping off the bed, transforming back into Eiji. "Its really comfortable."

"You should eat breakfast before you go home. Unfortunately, we don't have cat food," Fuji teased.

"Oi, I don't NOT eat cat food.," Eiji play glared, glomping onto his friend's arm.

"You want cereal? Okaa-san probably hasn't made breakfast yet."

"Cereal is fine. Though I would prefer fish," Eiji pouted.

"Of course you would," Fuji chuckled leading the red head downstairs.

They fixed their cereal taking the bowls to the dinning table and eating in silence. "Just wait here while I got change," Fuji said as he went back upstairs.

Eiji took the opportunity to look at all the pictures that were displayed around the house. The three Fuji children at the beach playing, a family portrait, a picture of one of Syuusuke's rare real birthday parties, a picture of Syuusuke holding VHS tapes.

Fuji was now staring at Eiji, who was trying to read the title of the movies Fuji was holding. "it's the Adam's Family. An American movie. It was my favorite when I was a kid."

Eiji turned to look at his friend. The Adam's Family. Wasn't that movie about a morbid family….it suddenly made sense now. Syuusuke's sadism finally clicked.

"Okaa-san blames those movies for my personality. She said they instilled sadistic tendencies into me," Fuji laughed. "I mean I don't walk around drinking arsenic like Wednesday."

INUI JUICE WAS CLOSE ENOUGH!!! Eiji screamed in his head.

"We should get your home," Fuji said handing Eiji a bag with his wet clothes in it.

They walked to Eiji's house idly chatting about random things. Tennis, school, the storm last night, anything that popped into their minds. When they reached the Kikumaru household Emiko tore out the front door running to hug her little kitten.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, for finding Eiji."

Fuji spotted through the open door a small brown kitten being chased by a bigger black cat. "Emiko-san," Fuji called pointing to the open door.

She turned to scold the two cats who bowed their heads in embarrassment. "You should go change, Eiji," she smiled kindly pushing her son inside.

"I suppose Eiji told us."

Fuji nodded in the affirmative.

"I request that you don't tell anybody about us."

"No worries."

Not like anyone would believe it anyway. Well if it came from tensai Fuji Syuusuke then they just might but he wouldn't say a word. Outside of teasing Echizen endlessly that is.

-End Chap.1-

**There's the first chapter. Nothing to exciting except for some foreshadowing. If you like than I will continue otherwise…..**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, whatsoever. **

**For those who don't know what MPREG is I will inform you. MPREG is MALE pregnancy. And while you can have sex and get pregnant without love, I prefer there to be love in the baby-making process, at least in this case. As such this story will stay in the Romance genre and not SCIFI!!**

**Thank you minna for reviewing and I hope to start forming Fuji and Eiji's relationship a bit in this chapter. So on with the chapter. **

**Kitty Kitty**

They were having practices matches with Rikkai and Hyoutei today which was all to perfect, they were even going to Hyoutei for said matches. Since the moment Ryuuzaki told them last week that they would be having a series of practice matches, Fuji had been waiting for this chance. The first day they had played Fudomine and St. Rudolph, which gave him a chance to cause hell for Mizuki, other than that the matches were boring. The next day was Yamabuki and Rokkaku, which were completely boring to Fuji. Now, it was finally Hyoutei and Rikkai. The cat family reunion of doom in Fuji's mind.

Yukimura was currently fussing over Ryoma causing both their teams to look at them oddly. Yukimura patted Ryoma's head causing the chibi to glare at him. Atobe decided to throw his hand in earning a glare from the capped boy.

Fuji took this moment to walk by and knock his kouhai over into Atobe's lap. While Yukimura found it amusing it seemed no one else did as Atobe's arms wrapped around Ryoma's waist holding the boy in place. "BAKA MONKEY KING!!! LET ME GO!!!"

"Saa…its not polite to talk to one's family in such a manner," Fuji tsk'd.

Ryoma froze immediately as everyone mouthed the word 'family'. Yukimura, Atobe, and Ryoma were all looking at Fuji. Fuji decided to turn and look at Eiji who was arguing with Mukahi. They followed his gaze to the red head knowing it was him who told Fuji.

"And perhaps you should show more respect towards your aniki."

"I agree," Yukimura smiled. "You should start by calling me 'aniki' or 'Seiichi-nii-san' I don't mind either."

"Mind this," Ryoma said flipping off his half brother.

"That's not very nice, Ryo-chan. Did you forget I'm staying the night with you tonight?"

Ryoma's eyes widened before he pushed away from his cousin running to his buchou. "Mitsu!"

Tezuka looked down at his small boyfriend then to the group. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison all to innocently.

"Oi, have you seen Eiji or Gakuto?" Marui asked tapping Fuji on the shoulder but addressing the group. They looked to where the two just were to see them now gone.

"You know about us, right? Eiji said you did," Marui said popping a bubble. "Well, if you see one of my baka cousins will you tell them to give me my gum back. They were at my house last night and my gum suddenly disappeared with them," Marui said before walking off muttering about his cousins going through his room and taking his stuff.

Atobe looked around wondering if the two had got into a fight and decided to do so in their cat forms.

"I found a kitty," Jirou called happily coming to join his team, a little red kitten in his arms.

Atobe glared at the cat which seemed to glare back. Grabbing the cat by the skin of its neck, Atobe handed it over to Oshitari. "Oshitari, deal with this."

Oshitari took the cat walking away towards the water faucets. "Jirou, was there another cat?"

Jirou turned his attention towards Seigaku where Eiji was bouncing around Oishi asking who they were going to be playing first.

"I guess we should get back to our teams," Fuji smiled going back to join Seigaku while Yukimura went back to join Rikkai. Oshitari returned to his team, a pissed off Gakuto following close behind.

"As you know, we don't have time for everyone to play everyone. In that regards we have randomly selected the playing order," Tezuka informed them when Fuji joined them.

"In singles 3, is Fuji versus Kirihara. In Doubles 2, is Kikumaru/Oishi versus Marui/Jackal…."

"YES, FINALLY A REMATCH!!!" Akaya yelled. Apparently, Yukimura had began telling them the line-up.

"In Singles 2, Atobe versus Sanada. In Doubles 1, Shishido/Ootori versus Niou/Yagyuu, and in Singles 1, is Echizen versus Yukimura. If there is time afterward, all players that have not played will be reentered and we will draw again to give them a chance to play," Tezuka explained.

"So even if were not on the current line-up we might still get a chance to play," Momo wanted to clarify.

"That's what he said, baka. It's been the same rules the past two days," Kaido hissed.

"Watch it, mamushi. I was just checkin'."

"Enough," Tezuka berated before the two got a chance to really start arguing.

"Seigaku, Fuji and Rikkai, Kirihara to the court," the ref called.

"Ganbarimasu, Fujiko," Eiji yelled.

"Your going down this time, tensai-san," Akaya challenged when they met at the net. Fuji merely opened his eyes to stare at Akaya before closing them again with a smile.

"I look forward to it."

Twenty minutes later Akaya was yelling in frustration trying to figure out how he lost so quickly. "He's a monster."

"It was a good game, Kirihara-kun."

"THAT WAS SUGEE!!!" Jirou screamed having stayed awake the whole twenty minutes to watch the match. After screaming his 'sugee' he promptly fell asleep on Atobe.

"Seigaku, Kikumaru/Oishi pair and Rikkai, Marui/Jackal pair to the courts."

Gakuto sat at attention. The fun thing about having cousins that also played tennis was being able to torture the cousin that lost. At this moment he was hoping Eiji would lose, since he favored Bunta slightly more than his cousin Eiji.

When the match ended with the Golden Pair the victors, Gakuto felt depressed. He collapsed into his boyfriend who was sitting right behind him. "Why did he have to win?"

Yuushi chuckled as he began to stroke Gakuto's hair. "I'll never hear the end of it and he's spending the night tonight."

People were starring at them and their current position, they both knew that. However, if anyone dared to say anything Gakuto would yell them into oblivion.

The crowd began cheering for Atobe as the buchou took the court to play his match with Rikkai's fukubuchou. If both of them didn't already have boyfriend's, everyone could swear they would have each other.

Then again, if Sanada ever cheated on Yukimura the punishment would not be worth the act. Yukimura was incredibly scary when angry.

An hour went by, then another half hour before the match was even relatively close to the end. They were in a tie break, so it had to end soon.

"Game and Match, Rikkai, Sanada, 7 games to 6."

Atobe returned to the bleachers ordering for Shishido and Ootori to take the court. "Daijoubu, Keigo-chan. You played better than Sanada anyway," Jirou reassured his boyfriend.

Sanada glared at the blonde. "Don't glare at ore-sama's Jirou."

Jirou stuck his tongue out at Sanada making the black capped man even more frustrated.

"Looks like there is going to be a rumble," Eiji laughed leaning on Fuji.

"I would hope not."

"I'm gonna rub my win in so bad later. Were spending the night at Gakuto's house tonight. His family calls him 'Gaku-chan'."

"I can hear you, BAKA!!" Gakuto yelled.

"Bite me!!"

"Kikumaru, enough," Tezuka ordered.

"Hai, buchou!!"

The Silver Pair came out victorious, once again, no big surprise there. They were married after all. Not literally but close enough, damnit.

Finally it was time for Yukimura and Echizen to play. "Might want to get comfortable. This match is going last a while," Momo said earning a glare from his best friend. As Momo said once the match started it didn't seem like it was going to end. Eiji yawned laying on his best friend trying to stay awake.

"Why can't somebody just lose, nya?"

"You know how prideful Echizen-kun is," Oishi reminded his doubles partner.

"Stubborn O'chibi."

The ref decided enough was enough and called the game a tie, greatly upsetting both players. It was already towards the end of the day so they decided to let anybody play, that hadn't already played. A few players stepped forward deciding to get some kind of a work out for the day.

"Hey, Fujiko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Fuji was a little taken aback by the question and it seemed so was Oishi. "In a romantic sense? Or just as a friend?"

"Romantic sense?"

"Yes, I think your attractive."

Eiji seemed pleased with this answer. "My cousin is getting married this weekend and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"To a wedding?"

Eiji nodded. "I don't see why not."

Eiji glomped onto his best friend. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're my bestest friend ever."

Oishi gave an uncomfortable cough from behind them catching Eiji's attention. "Oh, Oishi you're my best friend too, but Fujiko is my bestest friend."

-----

As promised Fuji came to the wedding with Eiji. There were a lot of people attending the most of which Fuji had never met.

"There's my little Eiji," a voice said hugging Eiji from behind.

"Fujiko, this is my aunt Eri. Mukahi Erika, she's Gakuto's mom," Eiji introduced. Like Eiji had previously said, his aunts and mother were identical triplets. Though Fuji spotted one minor difference in Eri as compared to her sister Emiko and that was the slightly lighter eye color.

"Oh, a young man. Its about time, we were fearing Eiji wouldn't find anybody to be with him. Then he would be an old spinster."

"Oba-san," Eiji blushed.

"Have you seen Gaku-chan? I need to make sure he is dressed properly for the ceremony."

"I saw him with Oshitari-kun just moments ago," Fuji answered.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Thank you, Syuusuke-kun," she smiled running off to locate her son.

Fuji turned to Eiji. "Spinster?"

"I'm already 15 and that's the usual marrying age for cats. Gakuto's sister, the one getting married today, is 18 and they pulled the same thing with her at 15. Of course, Gakuto is like the star of the family having been with Yuushi since they were like 13. Their not married yet but oba-san is fine with that. I personally think she wants Gakuto to get pregnant before they marry."

"And you being single is a problem?"

"Yeah, a big one. Both my aunts and okaa-san have been pushing me to find a nice young lady or young man to be with."

"Quite obviously you are gay. So I guess there want you to get pregnant pretty soon as well."

"Hey, I am NOT gay."

Fuji shot him a look.

"Maybe a little more attracted to boys."

The look stayed.

"Fine, a lot. Now leave me alone," Eiji sighed finding their chairs and sitting down. Fuji sat beside him.

Eiji leaned over to whisper to Fuji. "See that man next Yukimura, that's his step father. The two people sitting in front of them are Atobe Keisuke and Kushina. The woman on Kushina's right is O'chibi's okaa-san, Rinko."

Eiji pointed at the other side to name off more people. "That's Bunta's okaa-san, Eriko and that's his little brother."

"Why didn't they bring dates?"

"Buchou doesn't know our secret, that's why he's not here with O'chibi. I'm not sure why Sanada isn't here, I'm pretty sure he knows and Bunta is like me, single."

"I wonder where Oshitari-kun is?"

Eiji shrugged. "Beats me."

Moments later Oshitari entered the room, Erika at his side. They took their seats as the ceremony began. Two kittens walked down the aisle, one with a ring pouch tied around its neck, the other with small bells ringing out softly.

As the procession of cats kept coming Eiji decided to fill Fuji in. "The procession will all be in cat form and when the bride comes out she will walk half the aisle as a cat and the last half human. When she comes to the alter everyone will return to their human forms."

Fuji had never seen a wedding like this before. It was most definitely an interesting experience. Though he felt slightly out of place, what with all the females crying and the males nodding proudly towards the couple. When the ceremony was over there was an outbreak of cheering and meowing.

"Its party time," Eiji cheered grabbing Fuji's arm and pulling him along with the crowd. They entered the reception hall finding their seats at the table with the rest of Eiji's family. Eri ran up to her sister whispering excitedly in her ear.

"Congratulations," Emiko beamed.

"I know. Its like a two for one day, today. Oh, they are both growing up so fast," Eri said before running off to find her other sister. Eiji jumped in his seat when his other aunt squealed in joy.

Bunta came over to them moments later. "We just got pushed down in the family."

Eiji looked up at him. "What? Why are they so happy?"

"Looks like our dear cousin is pregnant."

"She is? Already?"

Bunta shook his head. "Not her. Our other dear cousin."

Eiji's eyes widened in shock. "Masaka!!!"

"Apparently, they just found out earlier today."

"Oh man, now I have to deal with the disappointed looks from okaa-san," he groaned looking up to see said disappointed look. "Fujiko!!" he whined burying his face into Fuji's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Eiji?"

"Stupid Gakuto got himself knocked up. That makes me and Bunta the failures of the family. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Then I'll be your boyfriend."

Eiji jolted up in surprise. "Really?"

"You don't like me? Eijiko-chan, I'm hurt."

"No, I do like you, but do you really want to date me?"

"Don't question it just go with it. Gets you out of the shit house," Bunta whispered before going back to his table.

Bunta had a point. Having a boyfriend at least rose his status in the family a little. "Okay, we can be boyfriends," he smiled.

Fuji chuckled wrapping an arm around Eiji to pull the red head close. "Do I get all the benefits of being a boyfriend?"

Eiji shivered at the way Fuji said benefits. "Play your cards right and maybe."

Fuji kissed his new boyfriend lightly on the cheek. "I always do."

-End Chap. 2-

**Lol. Gaku-chan is pregnant. Poor Gaku-chan, he has 9 months of hell coming his way. And now Fuji and Eiji are boyfriends. On more a trial basis but all the same.**

**Saa…who should get pregnant next. I warned minna ahead of time that there would be an abundance of MPREG and I wont disappoint. Oh, maybe Seiichi or Ryo-chan. Maybe even Eiji. And Marui needs someone to be with and I'm thinking of pairing him with Aka-chan like I usually do.**

**While I contemplate these things please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever**

**New chapter for minna. Pregnant Gakuto torturing poor Eiji. Yay. Also a little limey in this chapter. Sorry kids this is rated T, no lemons in this story. Though I think I may flirt with the content line just a little bit. **

**On to the chapter. **

**Kitty Kitty**

"Did you guys hear? Mukahi from Hyoutei quit tennis," Momo said at afternoon practice. "Just quit, like that."

"He did? I wonder why?" Oishi questioned.

When silence met them Oishi looked over at Eiji. "Eiji, aren't you curious as to why he quit? He's your biggest rival, isn't he?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He quit. I guess that's less competition, nya."

"Why, with only 3 months till graduation, would he quit tennis?" Inui mumbled writing into his notebook. Only three people in the room knew the true answer but they weren't saying anything.

"Maybe he was putting to much strain on his body and needs a break," Fuji supplied.

"That's a possibility, since Mukahi suffers from a lack of stamina and while he showed a slight increase in stamina at the Nationals it was merely a .65 percent increase," Inui said writing into his notebook.

"Here's another mystery," Momo pipped up. "What was Echizen doing fraternizing with Yukimura yesterday?"

"I was not!"

"Was to. I saw you, Mamushi saw you, Ann-chan saw you. Fess up, na. Fess up, yo."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Your not cheating on Tezuka, are you," Oishi asked hoping that wasn't what it was.

"No!" Ryoma yelled outraged. "Oyaji sent us for some 'brotherly' bonding, okay? I couldn't get out of it."

"Brotherly?" Kaido hissed in confusion.

"Yes, once school ends Seiichi is coming to live with us."

"SEIICH?! Minna heard that right?" Momo called earning a hiss of annoyances from his rival.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I don't have to explain anything to sempai-tachi. Kunimitsu already knows and that's all that matters."

"He is right," Fuji sighed.

"What? Fuji-sempai, your usually the one most likely to get information. Why you backing down?"

"Saa….perhaps because I already know the answer to everyone's query and don't feel like sharing information," he smiled sliding on his jersey. "Eiji, come practice with me."

Eiji perked up. "Hai, coming Fujiko," he said following Fuji out like the trained cat Fuji was making him.

While everyone was still curious about Ryoma and Mukahi they wouldn't dare try to get the information from Fuji and causing trouble for Ryoma would mean punishment from Tezuka. In conclusion, they were all stuck in the dark on this one.

It was another mysterious to why Eiji was acting so down lately, but no one except for Fuji knew Gakuto was staying at Eiji's house. His mother said it was to set an example for Eiji. Eiji complained and said he was dating Fuji but she didn't buy. 'We've known Syuusuke-kun for a while. We know he is willing to do most anything for you even pretend to be your boyfriend.'

It really sucked. Not just that they didn't buy that Fuji was his boyfriend but because they stuck Gakuto into his room. His brother went to stay with their aunt along with the twins. So it was just him, Gakuto, and the eldest Kikumaru daughter. There was no escaping.

At least today he had another chance to prove to his mother that him and Fuji were actually dating since Fuji was coming over. At the current they were on route to Eiji's house.

"Stupid Gakuto has crazy morning sickness and we have to watch _everything_ we eat around him or he gets super nauseous and lets not forget Oshitari constantly coming over."

"Why is he staying with you again?"

"Because Okaa-san has the most pregnancy experience so Eri-ba-san wants her to help Gakuto through this. That and she wants to show me what I should be going through," Eiji groaned. "Why couldn't they choose to punish Bunta instead?"

"How far along is he?"

"A month, that means only 8 months left of this hell," Eiji sighed as they made it to the Kikumaru household. The house was unusually quite for the large family, due in part to the absence of three children.

"Eiko, is that you? Do you have my snacks?" Gakuto called running into the entry way. His face dropped when he saw it was merely his cousin. "Ba-san will be working late so Eiko went to pick up food for tonight."

"Whatever. What snacks did you have her get?"

"Ohagi with a pinch of wasabi and chocolate ice cream and French fries."

"You eat wasabi?" Fuji asked happy someone else did.

"Not normally but lately I have a major craving for it. Maybe cause Yuushi eats that shit and this is his kid, exactly like him. Damn, I wonder if my kid will have an accent like Yuushi."

"Its very unlikely, unless you raise them in Osaka," Fuji chuckled.

"That sure as hell ain't happening. Where are my snacks?!" he growled before going back to pace the living room.

"Your going turn cat if you keep doing that," Eiji called running up the stairs. Fuji saw that Gakuto immediately stopped pacing going to sit on the couch.

"Why is it bad to turn into a cat?" Fuji asked entering Eiji's bedroom.

"Its not necessarily dangerous but it can cause problems with the pregnancy especially when a male is pregnant. Its best to avoid transforming period when pregnant," Eiji answered flopping down on the bed.

"Problems?"

Eiji nodded. "Premature birth, low birth weight, in most cases the baby will be born jaundice, or sometimes staying in cat form to long can force the fetus to transform before necessary and well…."

"You can miscarry."

"Yeah, so we avoid it all together. While I can't stand my cousin, I don't want him to lose the baby. I love babies, they're so cute, nya."

They sat in Eiji's room talking happily. When Eiko returned home they came downstairs to eat dinner. Gakuto eating mostly sweets or certain vegetables that Yuushi constantly reminded him to eat. After dinner Eiko cleared the table. "Okaa-san will be home soon. So you know if you really want to convince her you two are dating, try making out on the couch. John and I got caught that way."

"John?"

"He's Eiko-nee-san's husband. He's in the military and his family lives in America. He had to return home for a year that's why Eiko has been leaving with us again. Though soon she will be moving to America," Eiji explained leading Fuji into the living room.

"Gakuto take your prenatal vitamins," Eiko called to her cousin as he ran upstairs to bed.

"I know," he shouted sounding angrier than he probably was.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," she winked disappearing upstairs as well.

"I believe I've been playing my cards right," Fuji smirked scooting closer to the red head, who immediately backed away.

"You have, demo I don't know how to kiss," Eiji blushed.

"Its not that hard," Fuji said grabbing Eiji's wrist and pulling his best friend to him. "In fact its easy," he said kissing Eiji softly on the lips. "See?"

"That's it?"

"Far from it. That's merely testing the waters. I can show you more," Fuji said leaning over to seal their lips again. Slowly he coaxed Eiji's mouth open with his tongue. The mouth opened allowing the foreign tongue in. Fuji's tongue swept around his mouth trying to coax him to play.

Eiji pulled away blushing. "I told you I don't know."

"Don't think just act," Fuji whispered pressing their mouths together again. Eiji relaxed into Fuji's gentle caressing of his hand and began to follow the tongue in his mouth. He came to find it actually felt really good.

Soon he wanted to taste Fuji as well and forced the battle into Fuji's mouth earning a chuckle from the tensai. Briefly they broke apart for air before resuming their fun. Eiji knew Fuji wouldn't stay passive for long that's why it didn't surprise him when the tensai lowered him to the couch, straddling the red head comfortably.

Eiji moaned as certain other appendages rubbed together, their arousal with each other quite obvious. Fuji rolled their hips together causing the cat beneath him to moan in pleasure. "I-is it su-supposed to fe-feel this good?" Eiji asked between kissing.

Fuji's mouth descended to Eiji's neck. "It gets better."

Eiji rolled his hips into Fuji's moaning in pure delight at the friciton. He knew the current road they were running on led straight to sex. He also knew if they kept going there was a chance Eiji could end up in a situation exactly like Gakuto's and yet, he couldn't find the energy to stop.

Fuji removed Eiji's shirt before getting rid of his own. They were mouths were at each other again, Eiji's hands working to remove Fuji's restraining pants.

Someone cleared their throat causing the two to look up away from each other. Emiko-san was standing there staring straight at them. "Having fun?"

"We were," Fuji answered honestly earning a hit in the arm from Eiji.

She raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Continue and make sure to clean up after your done."

Fuji buried his face into Eiji's neck. "I like your mother. Remind me to add her to my Christmas list."

-----------------------

Eiji definitely didn't want to go to school the next day. He could barely walk and every time he took a step the pain just got worse. Fuji was able to spend the night and they slept on the pull out sofa together which made matters worse. After the first time they did it, Eiji felt the urge to try it again, and then Fuji wanted it again. The act its self felt amazing, orgasmic even. Pun intended.

Its just the nonstop laughing he heard from Gakuto that annoyed him. Eiji didn't think he had been that loud but Gakuto kept telling him he was a screamer, a very loud screamer at that. Fuji had stepped in to defend Eiji but only made matters worse, most likely intentionally.

He had to skip morning practice and knew he would have to suffer for that later. Maybe Tezuka-buchou would understand and be lenient. Yeah, and a kappa tastes good in soup.

When afternoon practice finally came Oishi fretted over Eiji's over why he was in pain and why he wouldn't tell Oishi why exactly he was in pain. Inui stared uncomfortably at his bottom half for five minutes before writing in his notebook. Momo and Kaido, thankfully, didn't ask their sempai anything and O'chibi decided to hand Eiji a couple of pain relievers. It seemed O'chibi had been through the pain before. Accordingly Tezuka did take some mercy on Eiji and didn't make him run laps

All in all Eiji made a mental note to NEVER let Fuji do that to him again.

------------------

"Why do we keep doing this?" Eiji asked breathing heavily.

"Because I'm incredible at it," Fuji smirked. Eiji hit him lightly on the chest knowing that was part of the reason why. It had already been a month since they had first done it and now it wasn't enough. Eiji kept craving it no matter how much trouble he had walking afterward.

"Where is Gakuto, Eiko, and your mother today?"

"Gakuto had a check-up for the baby. They went with him."

Fuji shifted around his eyes staring at the bed on the opposite wall. "We should do it on his bed."

"Have sex on _his_ bed? Ew."

"It would piss him off and he'd probably have to burn the sheets."

"I get to have sex and torture him all in one go. Okay, lets do it," Eiji said pulling Fuji out of the bed and over to Gakuto's. It was really bad juju to have to sex in your parent's bed but there was no rule on cousin's bed. Or was there. Oh, who cares.

----------------

Weeks later it was getting closer to graduation. They had a mere five weeks left till graduation. As such a lot of third years were taking entrance examines for high end high schools, like Fuji and Tezuka and Inui. This may be an elevator school but some of the better senior highs still required its students to take an entrance exam to see if they belonged. Eiji was plenty happy going to the same senior high as Oishi and the others. He didn't need the fancy.

While Tezuka was away Oishi was in charge of practice. Eiji liked it when Oishi was in charge of practice, that meant he could slack off some and pick on O'chibi. Which he enjoyed doing. Oishi called for everyone to run the normal 20 warm up laps. Eiji barely made it through five before he felt an overwhelming fatigue hit him along with a turning in his stomach. Running to the club house he proceeded to the toilets to empty the contents of his stomach.

Oishi came in to check on him. "Are you alright, Eiji?"

"Fine," Eiji called. "I had a stomach bug last week and I guess I'm still getting over it."

He left the stall going to wash his face. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

Eiji smiled. "I knew you'd say that, nya. I'm going after school, just to make sure I'm not contagious. Wouldn't want to get the whole team sick, nya."

As promised he went to the family doctor. This doctor ran a special clinic specifically for cat clientele which was why there were a lot of kittens running around playing with each other, or curled up sick in their parents laps.

The nurse called Eiji back. "The doctor will be with you in a moment," she bowed.

Eiji sat on the table swinging his legs. The doctor entered smiling at Eiji. "It says here you had a stomach bug last week."

"Yeah, the flu. No fever but I threw up a lot and couldn't even eat some of my favorite foods. Its like they lost taste."

"Any fatigue? Cold spells?"

"A couple but nothing out of the usual."

"Lay back on the table and lift your shirt please," the doctor said writing in the file. Eiji did as told. The doctor felt around on his stomach. "You play tennis, correct?"

Eiji nodded in confirmation. The doctor's hand stopped moving feeling around on a certain area. "I'll be right back."

Eiji sat up staring at the wall waiting for the doctor to return. He counted the posters in the wall, read a pamphlet on eyes, and played with the table paper before the doctor returned.

He handed a slip of paper to Eiji. "That is your follow-up appointment."

He turned to his cabinet pulling a bottle from the cabinet. "These are a basic prenatal vitamin, you need to take two a day. One with breakfast and one with dinner. Also I suggest you lay off on the tennis, its puts to much stress on the body."

"Wait, what?" Eiji asked dumbfounded as he took the bottle.

"Remember to not change into your cat form and don't worry you can still have sex."

"Doctor? What's going on?"

The doctor smiled. "Your pregnant of course."

The bottle fell to the floor.

-End Chap. 3-

**Poor Eiji has to be pregnant with his cousin. They will be pregnant together. Then again that's what he gets for having sex with Fuji so much. That means no more Golden Pair, poor Oishi, what is he to do.**

**Please review and you'll find out. **

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I own nothing so don't ask.**

**Here is the new chapter for minna, with Eiji and Gakuto pregnancy fun! On with the chapter. **

**Kitty Kitty**

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"I'm close to 100 percent positive. If you like I can go get the ultrasound and we can find the baby. Mind you it will still be very small…."

"Yeah, lets do that," Eiji nodded still not wanting to believe he was pregnant.

"I'll be right back then," the doctor said leaving the room.

Eiji's hand went to his stomach wondering how this could have happened. Well, he knew how babies were made, he wasn't stupid. But now he had one, growing inside him. This was all Fuji's stupid fault with his stupid good looks and his stupid kisses and stupid sex.

"Please don't glare a hole through the wall."

"Sorry," Eiji said not realizing he had been glaring.

"If you would follow me," the doctor said leading Eiji out of the room down the hall. They entered another room that was split into two, a woman lying on the second bed looking large. "Just hop on up there and we'll start the ultrasound."

Eiji laid on the examination bed staring at the woman's stomach. "Its triplets," she said proudly at seeing his stare. "Don't worry dear, you wont get this big. You probably won't hardly gain any weight."

"Lift your shirt."

Eiji did as told gasping slightly as a cold liquid was applied to his still flat stomach. The doctor began moving his tool across Eiji's stomach looking for the still tiny embryo. The woman looked at the screen as well as the doctor looked around.

"There he is. Looks like he's trying to hide," the doctor smiled clicking a couple of buttons on the machine. "There is your baby."

"That peanut looking thing?"

He nodded. "He won't stay that small very long. You already seem to be about three weeks along, so he'll get bigger soon, don't worry."

Eiji left the clinic just staring at the picture print out they gave him. It was a little shocking knowing there was a living thing inside of him. A living thing that was half Fuji, that meant half sadist. The moment the kid got big enough he would probably start kicking the hell out Eiji's bladder. That wasn't a very happy thought at all.

----------------------

"I have to resign," Eiji told all the regulars the next day.

"Eiji, we don't have to resign for another two weeks," Oishi reminded.

"I know that, nya. But I have to resign now. I'm really sorry Oishi. I can't tell you why but I just have to," Eiji said sadly handing over his regular's jersey.

"Fujiko, can I talk to you in private? Its kind of important," Eiji asked.

"Sure," Fuji said following his boyfriend outside to a secluded location.

Like a band-aid, quick and easy. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm…pregnant. I went to the doctor's yesterday and he told me. I have a picture to prove it," Eiji said pulling the little black and white picture out of his pocket and handing it to Fuji.

"I wanted to tell you before I told my parents. You know since you're the father and all."

"Are you sure I'm the father."

At the stunned look on Eiji's face Fuji laughed. "I'm just joking, Eiji."

"I just wanted to give you a chance to decided whether you wanted the baby or not?"

Fuji's eyes opened glaring at Eiji. "What would you do if I didn't want the baby?"

"I would still have it, probably raise it on my own or something, I don't really know."

"Good thing I want the baby then."

"Hontou ni?"

Fuji nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean a baby is a long time commitment and we'll have him for the rest of our lives."

"Him?"

"Well, I won't know if it's a girl or boy for a while but for now I just call him 'him'."

"I'm sure Eiji. I'm sure if your sure."

Eiji glomped onto Fuji more than happy they were keeping the baby.

-------------------

They entered the house together to see one Oshitari Yuushi talking to his lover's stomach. Emiko sitting close by encouraging him. 'Familiarizes the baby with its daddy's voice.'

Eiji saw sushi on the table. "Oh, SUSHI!!! MINE!!" he called grabbing one of the rolls and popping it into his mouth. He swallowed it down. "Oishii!!"

He grabbed another popping it into his mouth. "Eiji, those are Gakuto's wasabi rolls," Emiko said.

"They are?" Eiji asked popping a third into his mouth.

Everyone in the room nodded staring at him. "Oh."

After placing the roll back down Eiji turned to face his mother. "Okaa-san, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She dropped her magazine. "You are?!"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor yesterday because I thought my throwing up was the flu but he told me I was pregnant," he pulled the picture out handing it to her. "See?"

She took the picture looking at it closely before jumping up to hug her son. "Oh, I am so happy. I can't wait to tell Eri."

Yeah, it wasn't Gakuto and Eiji's fault they were rivals, it was their mother's. "I'm going to go call her, right now."

Gakuto was glaring at his cousin. "I get pregnant so you decide to get pregnant?"

"It wasn't planned, baka. It just happened. Besides your baby will be born first, nya."

"That makes my kid your kid's sempai."

"Like hell. They are only a couple months apart in age."

The two continued to argue while Yuushi and Fuji just sighed. "It would be quite amusing if their children turned out to be best friends as opposed to rivals," Fuji mused.

Eiji's sister entered the room hugging him from behind. "My otouto is all grown up," she cried.

"I'm going to have a nephew or niece," Eiko cried excitedly. "I want to come to every doctor's appointment with you. I want to watch the baby grow up."

Eiji sighed. He was in for a very long nine months.

----------------

They graduation from Junior High, Fuji getting into a very high end Senior High which was luckily still within the Kanto Region of Japan. Oshitari would be attending the same Senior High, along with Atobe and Tezuka and from what Eiji heard Yukimura. Unfortunately for him Oshitari had temporarily moved in with them since his family was returning to Osaka for the summer.

Eiji had complained about the other boy sleeping with Gakuto but there was no where else for him to sleep. Eiko was occupying the twin's room and they were converting Eiko's room into a nursery, which Eiko happily agreed to. As time passed Fuji regularly visited to check on Eiji and take Eiji out.

Gakuto was now going onto his fifth month while Eiji was just finishing his first trimester. The throwing up had stopped but the hormones and mood swings took full affect which was bad considering when the hormones took over Gakuto and Oshitari were all over each other like rabbits in heat.

He hated it. At least school would be starting again soon, not that they could go to a normal Senior High, not showing at least and they were both showing. Eiji a little less than Gakuto. Nope, they would have to go to a special cat school. Eiji had avoided going to a cat school since he was five but now it seemed he had no choice.

Today was a good day for Gakuto had a doctor's appointment which meant Fuji and Eiji had the Kikumaru household all to themselves. Fuji fussed continuously over Eiji making sure he was eating right and that he wasn't putting to much strain on his body. Eiji would always reassure his lover that everything was okay.

"I know what I'm having!!" Gakuto announced returning to the house.

"An it," Eiji said.

Gakuto glared handing the photo to Fuji who had asked for it. "We are having a baby girl."

"A girl?" Eiji asked leaning over to look at the picture.

Gakuto nodded. "That's why she is so small. Yuushi is already planning ways to spoil her."

"You know I could make you guys a photo album of the ultrasound pictures and then you could add pictures after she is born," Fuji mused having already made one for their baby without telling Eiji.

"Could you? I would like that," Yuushi said taking a seat next to Fuji.

It turned out having a photo album was a very good idea. At the school the two attended the girls were baby fanatics and wanted details of every thing. Gakuto happily brought the photo album to school to show them all.

Oishi had been disappointed in Eiji for going to a different Senior High but Eiji reassured him it would only be for the first semester and then he would be switching schools. They kept in regular contact with each other, through phone only which hurt Oishi that Eiji refused to meet him face to face. Eiji told him it was really hard to explain that's when he threw Fuji into his face. He said he had heard Fuji was going over to the Kikumaru household regularly after tennis practice and once again Eiji tried to tell him it was complicated but he just wouldn't listen.

It was a month ago that Eiji had talked to Oishi, two months since he had entered the stupid cat schools and two months of stupid Gakuto being the center of attention, especially with his due date so close. At least Eiji would be going to the doctor today and finding out the sex of the baby that way he would have something for the girls to coo over.

He sat in the clinic with Fuji who was playing with some of the kittens who had wondered over to him. Even though Fuji had his sadist side he was also very good with children which made Eiji smile.

"Eiji-kun, you can come on back," the nurse smiled. Fuji put the kitten he was holding down to follow Eiji back. They entered the room with the familiar machine, Eiji hoping up on the bed and laying back. The doctor entered moments later firing up the machine while asking Eiji standard questions. Fuji assured the doctor that Eiji was taking good care of himself and the baby.

Eiji shivered as the cold gel was applied and the doctor began the ultrasound. "The baby looks healthy. Do you want to know the sex?"

"YES!!" Eiji accidentally shouted.

The doctor chuckled slightly moving so they could see the under side of the baby. "Looks like we have a baby boy," he said looking closely before showing them.

"A boy? A baby boy. Oh man," Eiji pouted.

"You don't want a boy?" the doctor asked.

"Not that, its just if it's a boy that means he'll be exactly like Syuusuke," he sighed. "Itai!" he cried seconds later. "He kicked me!! See, he's exactly like you! Itai, he did it again."

Fuji laughed as Eiji tried to get their son to stop kicking him.

That night Fuji was getting to spend the night since it was a weekend. Oshitari was also spending the night with Gakuto. They sat in the room Eiji telling them how the baby had kicked him when he had talked about him. Gakuto looked down at his own stomach. "She hasn't kicked me much. During the sixth month she did but now…"

"Boys, bed," Emiko called. Oshitari got up turning off the light before climbing back into bed with Gakuto. They all fell asleep quickly.

"Itai!!"

Fuji and Eiji arose to the sound of a scream. Fuji didn't like to be woke up at 2 in the morning so he was ready to split skulls.

"ITAI!!" the scream came again before the light was turned on. Emiko had entered the room at hearing the screams. Gakuto was sitting up in the bed holding his stomach while Yuushi looked on worriedly.

"I-It hurts."

Emiko looked at him. "Its fine. They are contractions, it means the baby is coming."

"Bu-but I'm only a little over 7 months."

"Babies can come before 9 months, the twins were premmies I had them right before my 8th month. Come get up," she said helping Gakuto up. They all quickly dressed, even Eiji and Fuji, and headed out the door. They piled into the car, Emiko hurriedly driving to the hospital. Eiko tried reaching Eri, who still hadn't picked up the phone. "Your kaa-san isn't answering the phone. Do your parents have a cell phone?"

"T-Tou-san does de-demo he is in Nag-Nagoya on business."

They got to the hospital, Emiko pulling up to the front telling Eiko to park the car. It was a hospital that cats visited regularly so no one thought it odd to see a pregnant boy enter the hospital. The nurse grabbed a wheel chair handing the necessary papers to Emiko to feel out. She wheeled him away to room calling for a doctor.

Eiji and Fuji took seats while Emiko filled out the paper work. Eiko came in to join them handing the keys to her mother. Yuushi stayed with them as a doctor entered the room. Moments later the doctor came out of the room calling for a nurse. "Prep an OR immediately. And call Yuhei down hear now."

The nurse ran off to do as was told. Emiko ran up to the doctor what was wrong. The doctor whispered to her, her hand raising to cover her mouth. Two nurses entered the room to take Gakuto down to the OR. "Yuhei-san, will be down in 2 minutes," one of them said. The doctor nodded patting Emiko on the shoulder before following them to the elevator.

Yuushi ran up to him a distressed look on his face. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I don't want to panic you."

"Emiko-san, with all due respect I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Yuushi-kun, there is a high probability that the baby will be stillborn."

At hearing this Eiko ran to the teen who had completely blanched. Eiji looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "What's stillborn?"

Fuji looked at him. "It means the baby may be dead when it is born."

Eiji's eyes widened suddenly feeling very sad for his cousin and suddenly incredibly afraid for his own child. His hand went to his stomach reassured when the baby moved pushing slightly on Eiji's stomach, as if to say, I'm alright.

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Eiji had fallen asleep on Fuji's shoulder, while Eiko went to get everyone coffee. Oshitari refused to speak to anyone and just sat in a chair staring at the white walls.

It was 4 am when Erika arrived, Gakuto's sister in tow. Emiko explained the situation to her sister who immediately began crying.

Two hours later Eiji woke up to see everyone still just sitting there no news whatsoever. A nurse came up to them saying they could go downstairs to the OR waiting room. They immediately entered the elevator heading for the lower level. Once downstairs a doctor came up to them. "Who is Mukahi-kun's mother?"

Erika stepped forward. Yuhei began talking to her, she nodded every now and then to show she understood. "We need someone with the same blood type as him to be able to do a transfusion?"

His sister came forward. "I have the same blood type, you can take from me."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20, I'll be 21 next month," she answered.

Yuhei called for a nurse to take Mukahi to test her for anemia and the likes. "For now we have him on donor blood to keep him alive."

"What about the baby?" Yuushi asked, speaking for the first time in hours.

The surgeon turned to him. "You must be the father. She's alive, we were just in time to save her, had you arrived any later and the baby would have died. She has minor bruising and a low heart rate, we have her in an incubator and will be closely observing her."

"But she is alive?"

He nodded. "Barely, but she is alive."

"What exactly happened?" Fuji asked.

"She got wrapped in the umbilical cord, luckily it wasn't tight enough around the neck to strangle her. If the contractions hadn't had started right then…honestly it's a miracle," he said walking off to check on the eldest Mukahi to see if she was a match to her brother.

"I need to call Atobe, so he can cover for me not coming to school today. Fuji, you want him to cover you as well," Yuushi said pulling out his cell phone.

"That would be much appreciated," Fuji nodded sitting down with Eiji.

"Erika, I will take Eiko and go stay with the kids at your house," Emiko said beckoning her eldest to come with her.

Erika nodded before taking a seat. The surgeon returned to say the sister was a match and they were drawing blood from her to began the transfusion immediately.

Today, was easily the longest day of their lives.

-End Chap. 4-

**Yeah, I decided to add a little drama in there. Poor baby, but she is alive. And Gakuto will be alright too. **

**I hope minna enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..but I will soon, just kidding.**

**I really want to finish the story before I move so I am walking double time here. When I move I probably wont be able to update for a month or so. So I must work my butt off to finish things. **

**That being said here is the new chapter. **

**Kitty Kitty**

A week had passed since the baby was born. She had stabilized and her rate was slowly going up to normal which was a very good thing, but it was still necessary to stay in the hospital. Gakuto as well had to stay in the hospital, the transfusion was a success but he was still very weak.

Eiji had been putting off visiting his cousin because he was scared now he couldn't avoid it. He wanted to know and curiosity did kill….no, curiosity does nothing.

He entered the room his cousin's eyes meeting his as he took the seat next to the bed.

"Was it scary?" Eiji asked. He could see Gakuto wanted to say, 'of course, it was, baka. What a stupid question.' instead Gakuto just nodded.

"Want to know the odd thing?" Gakuto said voice without its usual edge.

"I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted Yuushi's baby to be okay. As long as she lived, I didn't care what happened to me."

"Really?"

"Un. The nurses say a lot of mother's are like that. They put the life of the baby first above themselves."

"Have you seen her yet?"

Gakuto shook his head. "No, but they said I will be able to soon. I wonder if she looks like Yuushi. They say girls tend to take after their fathers."

"Have you named her?"

"Yeah, her name is Oshitari Mika."

"You gave her the Oshitari family name?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"What if you and Oshitari break-up and then you left with a constant reminded," Eiji said. He and Fuji had got into a debate about family name's not to long ago and Eiji found it astounding that Gakuto had choose Mika's surname so easily.

Gakuto shrugged. "Didn't think about it. I just want her to have Yuushi's surname."

That made sense, considering a part of him wanted their baby to carry the Fuji name.

----------------------

Fuji entered his house. He had been away from home for quite a while now, what with going between the Kikumaru household and the hospital and school he hardly had time to come home.

"Syuusuke, come in here," his father called.

Fuji came into the living room to see his whole family sitting together staring at him. His mother picked something up from the table flipping through it. Syuusuke automatically recognized the photo album.

"What is this?" she asked turning the book to show him the sonogram pictures.

"That's Kaori," he said. Kaori was the name he and Eiji had decided on during their stint of sitting in the hospital, though they hadn't decided whether to give him the Fuji or Kikumaru family name.

"I can see that," she said looking at the bright red kanji on the front of the book.

"Syuusuke, tell us the truth, is this child yours," his father asked in all seriousness.

"Mine?"

"As in you got the girl who is carry the baby pregnant," Yumiko clarified.

"Oh, I know what he meant. I was just wondering why he would ask such an idiotic question. Of course Kaori is mine."

His parents sighed. "Syuusuke, you are to young to be a father."

"Who says?"

"Society," his mother said.

"Well, I will be a father in a little over 3 months, unless Kaori is premature."

His father groaned in aggravation. "Syuusuke you are supposed to be the good one. Perfect grades, great at tennis, you're the golden child."

Yumiko and Yuuta took no offense to that because they knew it was true. If Syuusuke wanted he could easily take over the world. That's a scary thought.

"I realize this. However, having Kaori isn't changing anything. My grades are still perfect and I still play tennis, now I just have a son on the way."

"YOU. ARE. TOO. YOUNG." His mother said through clinched teeth.

"If you insist on having this child, we want to meet the girl," his father compromised.

"I apologize but I cant allow that."

"I'll tell you what can be allowed," his mother said in anger. "You shouldn't even be having sex. You are only 15."

"I have had sex, multiple times and I am having a baby. "

"Aniki," Yuuta sighed knowing his parents weren't going to get Syuusuke to change his mind.

"What if I told you the person carrying my baby wasn't a female, but a male."

"Syuusuke, men can not conceive babies, that is beyond reason," his mother said calming back down.

He shrugged going upstairs to grab a bag to place clothes in. When he returned downstairs he merely told them where he was going. "I'm going to stay with Eiji for a few days. Give you guys time to process the fact that you are going to have a grandson."

With that he left the house.

----------------

A few days turned into a month quickly of chilling each other out in the Fuji household. Emiko was happy to have Fuji around to help out with Eiji and Mika. Gakuto had been released from the hospital three weeks ago along with his baby girl. He had to take extra special care of her being she was a preemie but he made no complaints.

"Can I hold her?" Fuji asked.

Gakuto looked a little hesitant but allowed Fuji to hold her. He took the baby gently in his arms rocking her softly back and forth. Gakuto was stunned to see she fell asleep in an instant. Fuji continued to gently bounce and rock her as she slept soundly in his arms.

"Your so good with babies, Syuu-chan," Eiji smiled, watching the way Fuji handled Mika.

Fuji handed the baby back to her 'mommy'. "I like babies."

Eiji smiled brightly placing his hand on his stomach and rubbing it up and down. "Do you want me to do that?" Fuji offered.

"Only if you want," Eiji answered.

Gakuto rolled his eyes, standing up. "I'm going to go put Mika in her crib."

Fuji sat next to Eiji taking over for Eiji's hand. "He's getting big."

"Mm-hmm. After what happened to Gakuto, I've been getting kind of scared, especially since my 7th month is coming up."

"The doctors haven't said anything and we've been going for regular check-ups. Kaori looks healthy."

A knock from the front door caught their attention. Eiko wasn't home and neither was Emiko. "I'll get it," Fuji said not wanting his pregnant boyfriend to have to move.

"Fuji-kun!" a voice yelled before Fuji was glomped hard.

"Hello, Jirou-kun."

Eiji had got up coming to see who was at the door, surprised to see the former Hyoutei regulars at the door.

"Ore-sama is sure Mukahi informed you of our arrival," Atobe said entering the small house.

Eiji shook his head in the negative. Following Atobe and Jirou, was Yuushi who had been sent on a snack run for Gakuto, behind him was the silver pair, Shishido stopping to stare at Eiji's rounded stomach and behind them was Hiyoshi, who closed the door behind him.

"Gakuto is upstairs putting Mika in her crib," Fuji told them.

"Aww…," Jirou pouted. "I wanted to see the baby."

"Well thanks to the noise, she is awake now," Gakuto said coming down the stairs caring his daughter. Jirou ran up to him staring at the baby girl in awe. Light lavender eyes stared at him in wonder. "She has violet hair," Jirou pointed out.

"We noticed," Yuushi said trading Gakuto his snacks for the baby. Mika happily went to her daddy cuddling into his chest the moment he had her.

"Kawaii!! She's a daddy's girl!!" Jirou squealed.

"Atobe, why don't you hold her," Yuushi suggested causing Gakuto to freeze and watch what would happen. While Atobe protested that didn't stop Yuushi from placing his daughter in the heir's arms.

Atobe stared at the child in his arms. She was tiny and probably would stay tiny through her life. Mika stared at him before reaching up to grab his hair. When she pulled to hard he glared at her.

"I want a baby!!" Jirou cried causing Atobe to freeze and look at him. "I do!! But I'm not like Gaku-chan or Eiji-chan. I can't get pregnant," he pouted.

"May I hold her?" Choutarou asked. Yuushi took his daughter from Atobe handing her to Choutarou. Choutarou looked at her with loving eyes. "I didn't believe buchou at first when he told us but seeing…."

Suddenly the little girl in his arms turned into a lavender kitten startling Choutarou. "Gakuto!!" Yuushi called. The red head ran back into the entryway from the kitchen to see his daughter in kitten form.

"She transformed? Already? Wow, Choutarou she must really like you. To go into her kitten form like that," Gakuto said petting the kitten's head.

At her mother's touch she turned back into human form eyes turning to him. Gakuto smiled proudly at her kissing her forehead.

"Don't get any ideas, Choutarou," Shishido warned his boyfriend. "I ain't like them and I sure as hell can't get pregnant nor will I. I'll make you be the uke if those thoughts keep going through your head."

Choutarou pouted handing the baby back to his sempai.

"Oh yes, ore-sama just heard today. Guess who just found out their pregnant," Atobe said.

"Echizen." "O'chibi." Eiji and Fuji answered at the same time.

"That was Ore-sama's first guess. Yukimura just found out he is pregnant. He was hit with a fatigue spell and his parents took him to the hospital fearing a relapse of previous cat related problems only to find him with child."

"Saa…did he tell Sanada?"

"Not that ore-sama knows of. Though Tezuka came to ore-sama with problems. The brat told him everything and he's having a hard time with it."

"They broke up?" Eiji asked hoping they didn't.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe so. Ore-sama doesn't think Tezuka has to much of a problem with it, it just came as a shock is merely all. Jirou, stop with those ridiculous faces."

Jirou stopped what he was doing looking over at his boyfriend. "I'm trying to get Mika-chan to laugh."

"How far along are you, Kikumaru-san?" Choutarou asked. Unlike his boyfriend Choutarou had no problem with the whole cats and pregnancy thing.

"Going on 7 months and you can just call me 'Eiji'."

"Good luck with that. I'm his boyfriend and he hardly ever calls me 'Ryou'. It's always Shishido-san or Shishido-sempai," Shishido said.

"What are you having?" Choutarou asked politely not hearing Shishido's comment.

"A boy. We've decided to name him Kaori," Eiji answered.

"Oh, a baby boy!" Jirou cried in joy. "Does he kick? Can I feel?" Jirou said running towards Eiji and placing his hand on Eiji's stomach. Eiji took Jirou's hand leading to the spot where Kaori most kicked. Jirou kept his hand there waiting till finally…. "He kicked!! Keigo-chan, Kaori-chan kicked my hand!!"

"That's enough, Jirou."

"Hai," Jirou pouted coming back to stand at his boyfriend's side like the good boy he is. After the visit with the Hyoutei regulars things calmed down, that is they calmed down for another month. A knock came from the door, Emiko going to answer it. "Oh, Seiichi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if Fuji-kun was here?"

"He's upstairs with Eiji. Their babysitting Mika-chan while Gakuto and Yuushi are at the Oshitari's," Emiko said stepping out of the way to let him inside. Yukimura went upstairs finding Eiji's room pretty simply. Fuji and Eiji were sitting on one bed, Mika-chan laying on the other bed across from them sound asleep.

"Yukimura-kun," Fuji greeted.

"Please call me Seiichi."

"Seiichi-kun, then. Is there something you need?"

"Actually I kind of need to speak with both of you," he said entering the room and taking the desk chair that Eiji had motion to. "As you probably already know, I'm pregnant with Genichirou's child and I haven't told him yet. I really don't know how he will react. While I still play tennis, not as vigorously, my stomach is obviously changing and I don't know what to do. Which is new for me."

"Just don't let him see your stomach," Eiji shrugged, thinking it the easiest solution in the world.

"If only it was that easy. We still have sex, he'll find out."

"Then your only choice is to tell him. It might be hard to believe but you can use Eiji as an example."

Eiji glared. "I AM NOT AN EXAMPLE!!! JUST BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT DOES NOT MAKE ME AN EXAMPLE FOR EVERY HUMAN THAT HAS A CAT PROBLEM!!!!"

Mika woke up at the screaming, joining with her own brand of screaming and crying. Fuji got up to scoop the baby up and rock her back to sleep. Eiji blushed calming back down. "Sorry, mood swing. I thought those were gone."

Seiichi chuckled in amusement. "Perhaps I should just tell him. I will have to resign from tennis temporarily anyway."

"Wait, arent you guys are the same tennis team?" Eiji said pointing between Fuji and Yukimura.

"We are. Along with Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari, and Sanada. We all beat the upperclassmen so they had to let us on the team," Fuji smirked remembering the regular selections.

"You didn't kill anybody did you?"

"We didn't kill them, per se," Yukimura nodded. Eiji's hands flew to his stomach. "Holy kami-sama Kaori senses the sadism in the room," he said as his son kicked around in excitement.

"Just tell him and see what happens. You never know what will happen. He might even surprise you," Fuji smiled kindly.

-------

When Yukimura quit the tennis team the sempai cheered in gratefulness until he clarified that it would only be temporary. Temporary as it was, Sanada was still hurt that his long time friend had quit so suddenly and hadn't even mentioned anything to him before hand.

Seiichi was just entering his second month and even though he wasn't showing, his abs had slowly started to disappear. "Are you in poor health?" Sanada asked his boyfriend searching for an answer.

"Not at all."

"I've heard you throwing up Seiichi. If you are sick you should tell someone."

"I'm not sick at all."

Sanada came forward lifting Yukimura's shirt to stare at his flat ab less stomach. "Have you gained weight? Are you out of shape?"

Yukimura glared, a mood swing coming over him taking him from calm to angry in .2 seconds. Luckily, before he could blow up at Sanada, Fuji ran over to them. "I just got a call from Emiko-san. Eiji has gone into labor."

Yukimura returned to happy. "Then we should go. Gen, you come to."

The three left their school making for the bus stop that would take them to the hospital. "Wait, Kikumaru Eiji? Labor?" Sanada continued to question.

Neither boy said anything as they got on the bus waiting for the stop to come up. Once it did they got off the bus, Sanada still trying to get answers. They entered the hospital going up to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Kikumaru Eiji's room."

"Sorry, sir I can not release that information to anybody but family," she said.

"You could say, I am family. I'm a very close friend to him."

She shook her head in the negative. "Like I said…"

Another receptionist came up bowing to them. "Forgive her she is new. She's my niece so we are letting her intern here. Eiji-kun is in room 203 at the moment and should go to delivery soon. You can come up to see him," she smiled. Fuji bowed in thanks before going to the nearest elevator and hitting the 2. Sanada was still confused as hell as to what was going on.

They exited the elevator to go down the hall to room 203. They opened the door to see Eiji sitting up in bed munching on a mochi.

"Syuusuke," Eiji smiled when his boyfriend entered. "My contractions are about two minutes apart and they said…." he stopped talking as another contraction hit him. "Sorry, they said it shouldn't be long now. Okaa-san…had to go back to work but she said….to call as soon as the baby was born," he said pausing every now and then as a contraction hit.

Sanada's came forward, hand extending to touch Eiji's stomach. "Please don't do that," Eiji asked politely just as another contraction hit. "Itai! They are getting closer together."

"You're pregnant."

"I…hadn't…noticed…" Eiji groaned through another contraction. He hit the call button for the nurse to come.

"But you're a guy. You can't be pregnant."

A doctor entered the room checking on Eiji. "Looks like you are ready to deliver. So lets wheel you down to the delivery room," she smiled calling for two nurses to help her getting the bed in motion. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked, addressing Fuji.

Fuji nodded following them.

Sanada shook his head trying to process all this. "_He_ is pregnant. _HE_."

"You think he's a freak?"

"A little, yeah," Sanada answered honestly.

Yukimura bowed his head tears streaming down his face. Sanada jumped into action having never seen Seiichi cry before. "Seiichi, are you crying?"

"No," he said wiping the tears away. "Its this damn kid that's making me cry."

Sanada looked around the room seeing no one. "What kid?"

"Yours, damnit. The one inside me."

His gaze went to Seiichi's stomach realization hitting him. "But we've had sex…"

"I know that. How do you think this happened?"

"No, I mean, we had _gay_ sex. As in no vaginas involved, how could you be…?"

"Because I'm like Eiji. I didn't think after my surgery I would be able to get pregnant but apparently I can and did."

"Your preg-pregnant? Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that you're the father," Seiichi nodded.

Sanada stared at his boyfriend in stunned silence. "How..?"

"I would show you but it would be dangerous for the baby. Especially since I'm a half breed, which really only makes our child a quarter breed."

"I-I need to go get some water," Sanada says leaving Seiichi alone in the room to speculate his feelings.

------

Seiichi was sitting in the waiting room when Fuji came up to him holding a small blue buddle. Standing up Seiichi peered at the sleeping baby. The babies hair was a light brown, but they both had a feeling it would get darker as he got older. "He's adorable."

"Eiji is sleeping right now. They moved him back to the room so he hasn't seen Kaori yet. Where is Sanada?"

Seiichi pointed to the other side of the waiting room where the black haired man was sitting stock still staring straight at the wall.

"I see. I shall leave you two then. I need to return Kaori to the nursery and try calling Emiko-san again," Fuji said walking off to take his son to the nursery.

Seiichi walks up to his, possibly, ex-boyfriend tapping him on the shoulder. "Are there others?"

"Others?"

"Like you and Kikumaru."

"Yes, Ryoma-kun, and Mukahi, Marui as well. We are cats, its kind of hard to explain really."

"Does Tezuka know about Echizen?"

"He does. He accepts it, though he now wears condoms when having sex with Ryoma. He wants children but not before they are ready for them."

"If I said I didn't want the baby, what would you do?"

"Do you think I would abort it? Or give it up for adoption? If you think that then you don't know me as well as I thought. Even if you didn't want to accept the child I would keep it and tell it all about you. How their daddy was a great tennis player and how in love I was with him and how he just couldn't accept the cat half of me. I would also say that no matter what that their daddy loves them very much, even if you don't."

"Seiichi, it will take some time….I'll…I mean to say…."

Seiichi smiled. "You want to still be with me? And the baby?"

Sanada nodded. Seiichi hugged his boyfriend tightly happy that this wasn't another case of cat rejection.

-End chap. 5-

**Lets end this chapter before it gets to long, na. Aw, Choutarou wants a baby but Shishido doesn't want to get pregnant. Not that he could. Though I think Jirou has officially scared Atobe with the baby talk.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me how much. Till next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Like always I own absolutely nothing.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. After my USB corrupted and I lost all my data, I got really pissed and neglectful. But I am now back on the updating track. So here is chapter six.

**Kitty Kitty**

"I asked for one simple goddamn thing and that was French fries and chocolate ice cream. Is that such an extraordinary task?"

"You knocked him up, so you deal with him," Ryoma said pushing Sanada towards the front door to go buy snack foods. Nanjiroh had long since abandoned the house. No need to suffer pregnancy wrath three times.

"I'll do it," Rinko offered. "Mood swings and cravings change a lot. And by the time you get back he won't even want that anymore."

Sanada sighed. Why had he agreed to trying to live with his pregnant _boyfriend? Oh yeah. Because he loved Seiichi no matter what and it was his fault Seiichi was in this shape. _

"_Seiichi…?"_

"_I don't even want to see your face unless you have chocolate ice cream in hand."_

"_Rinko-san went to buy some, she'll be back in a few minutes."_

"_Oh, I see. Make the pregnant one wait for food. And why is this house so damn dirty?"_

"_Seiichi…."_

"_There's ice cream in the freezer, you know," Ryoma said innocently. Sanada gave another sigh before going to fix Seiichi requested chocolate ice cream. He returned to the room to see Seiichi sobbing on the couch. "Seiichi, what's wrong?"_

"_I yelled at you Gen-chan, you must hate me. You never want to see me again, right?"_

"_I brought ice cream," he tried. Seiichi took the bowl. "Your so nice to me and I am so mean to you."_

_Before Sanada could even say anything in response, a knock came from the door. Ryoma got up from the couch to answer the door. "O'chibi!" Eiji yelled. "We brought Kaori-chan."_

_Did Kikumaru have to yell so loud?_

_The three entered the room, Seiichi perking up at the sight of the baby boy. "Kao-chan," he cheered._

_Fuji smiled at the other before handing his son over to be cuddled. "Look at those pretty blue eyes," Seiichi cooed playing with the babies hands and feet. "So what are you two doing here?"_

"_Came to see you, plus school is over and we have nothing better to do," Eiji answered. _

"_How are you doing?" Fuji asked._

"_Terrible mood swings, and horrible cravings, my feet are swollen, my back hurts like hell, and not to mention those annoying wet dreams I keep seem to having. Damn hormones."_

"_Well you are going on five months and you don't seem to be showing very much," Fuji pointed out. Seiichi looked down at his slightly rounded stomach. _

"_I've gained a little weight, but not to much. I figure I will probably swell up anytime soon."_

_Eiji nodded. "I gained weight really fast, though you might be having a girl. Gakuto, didn't gain that much weight either and Mika-chan is tiny."_

_The doorbell rang, making Ryoma have to get off the couch again. _

"_Aww…how is Mika-chan?"_

"_Attached firmly to Yuushi-kun. I swear there is a little alarm in her that alerts her to whenever Yuushi-kun is near," Fuji told him._

"_Wah! Wah! Wah!"_

"_Oh no, Kaori-chan is crying."_

"_He's probably just hungry," Eiji smiled taking his son back. "He hasn't eaten since earlier this morning. Hey, O'chibi do you have any milk?" Eiji called walking out into the hallway only to freeze. "Oishi?"_

"_Eiji?"_

_Kaori became even louder with his mother's obvious sudden forgetfulness. "Gosh, Oishi can you hold him for just a second," Eiji asked, handing his baby over to the mother hen. Oishi cradled the baby that looked oddly similar to Eiji, minus a few traits here and there. The boy continued to protest until Eiji returned placing a bottle in his mouth. Immediately, Kaori quieted, sucking happily on the bottle's nipple. Carefully, Eiji took his baby son back, rocking him back and forth as he ate. _

"_He's very cute."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Whose is he?"_

"_Mine," Eiji answered simply._

_Oishi's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Yours?!"_

_Ryoma came back down stairs holding a napsack. "Here's the stuff Kunimitsu left."_

"_Thank you," Oishi nodded. The front door opened admitting Rinko back inside with the snack foods she had purchased. "Oh, I see. You are just playing. He's Rinko-san's but you wish he was yours."_

"_Don't be foolish," Rinko laughed. "Two sons is enough for me. Kaorichi is Eiji-kun's through and through. Seiichi, I've brought your snacks," Rinko called. The blue-haired boy came into the room, to start digging into the bag. "Gen, I want chicken," he called pulling the bag of frozen chicken tenders from the bag. "And pudding."_

"_Yukimura-san? Have you gained weight?"_

_Yukimura's eyes darkened with a glare. Rinko acted quickly pulling Oishi out of hitting range. "It's never a good thing to ask a pregnant person that."_

_Sanda took the chicken reading the instructions. "Seiichi, these will take 40 minutes to cook, so how about you go upstairs and take a nap?"_

"_Good idea. And Kao-chan looks so sleepy. He can nap with me," Seiichi suggested. _

"_No whispering sadistic thoughts into his ears. Eiji, has already got onto me for doing that," Fuji smiled, coming to join the crowd. Eiji worriedly handed his half sleeping baby over to the former Rikkai captain. "Lay him on his stomach and next to the wall, he rolls a lot."_

"_Fuji? You two are still together? Even with…the baby?"_

"_Of course we are. Kaori is mine."_

"_I thought he was Eiji's."_

"_Eiji is his mother. I am the father."_

"_What? I mean….how…" Then it hit him. Yukimura's stomach was rounded and Rinko said he was pregnant. HE was pregnant. Did that mean Eiji had been pregnant as well? Eiji? Pregnant?_

"_I think Oishi-sempai just fainted," Ryoma pointed out. Eiji ran over to his collapsed friend. "Oishi! Oishi, wake up!"_

_The black-haired teen sat up rubbing his temple in confusion. "Eiji? I just had the weirdest dream. You said you had been pregnant…."_

"_It wasn't a dream. Kaori is mine and Syuusuke's baby."_

"_How? I mean you're a boy and…."_

"_Like this," Eiji said changing into his cat form, effectively startling his long time friend. Oishi looked down at the small red cat. Eiji could turn into a cat. Eiji had been pregnant. Eiji had a baby with Fuji. "See," he shrugged turning back into his human form. _

"_Anou..I-I have to go. Tezuka is wa-waiting."_

"_Oishi," Eiji tried calling but the former fukubuchou was already long gone. _

_-----------_

"_He looked at me like a freak. I'm not a freak."_

"_I know your not," Fuji answered, trying to get Kaori to stop splashing around in the bath. He was quite rambunctious for a five-month old. Fuji grabbed the rubber whale floating in the tub and handed it to Kaori, who happily played with it while his father cleaned him._

"_Am I harping to much on this?"_

"_Considering it happened almost two months ago, I would say 'yes'. School is starting next week, Oishi will have to deal with you one way or another. Would you hand me Kaori's towel?"_

_Eiji grabbed the purple towel handing it to his lover. "But I don't want him to deal with me. I want him to be my friend because he wants to be."_

_Fuji pulled the plug, letting the water drain away before picking up his baby and wrapping him in the towel. "Eiji, you need to calm down. Oishi will come around eventually."_

"_I don't want to wait till eventually," Eiji pouted following behind Fuji into their room. "I want now."_

"_Why don't you go answer the door, while I dress Kaori," Fuji sighed, placing his somewhat dry son on his hip._

_Eiji gave another pout before stomping over to answer the door. "Oishi? Who? How?"_

"_Echizen, gave me the address. I had to stele myself before coming over here."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I think we should talk, about what happened. Since we will be reuniting the golden pair this year."_

"_Come in," Eiji said stepping aside. _

"_This is your apartment," Oishi stated looking around the medium sized place. _

"_For now. There's a bedroom and a bathroom, so it all works out. Though I've been talking to my mom about maybe moving to a bigger place, once Kaori is a little older."_

"_Oishi, what a nice surprise," Fuji smiled placing Kaori down on the floor to crawl around. The small boy crawled over to the couch before trying to hoist himself up to his feet. "He's trying."_

"_How old is he now?"_

"_Going on six months," Eiji answered. "Watch him, he is so cute when he tries to walk."_

_The boy, using the couch, got onto his feet and began walking with the couch aid. Once he got to the edge of the couch he cautiously let go before attempting to walk on his own. He barely took one step before falling to his butt and glaring at the floor._

"_Is he glaring at the floor?"_

"_And couch. Probably thinks them traitors for letting him fall," Fuji laughed. _

"_Does Yukimura-kun know what he is having yet?"_

_They could both see Oishi was trying to adjust to the idea of pregnant males. Good for him. Slow baby steps always work._

"_No, they want to keep it a surprise till the baby is born," Eiji answered, sitting down on the floor and grabbing Kaori's hands in assistance. Kaori began taking step by step towards Eiji._

"_I see."_

"_If want to become more comfortable with the idea you can come to work with me," Fuji offered. "I work at a nursery after school so I can be with Kaori and earn some kind of an income."_

"_Oh, but I have tennis practice after school. Don't you?"_

"_Not anymore. Unfortunately, I had to quit. It wouldn't be right to just leave Kaori at a daycare while we continue on in our lives. We have responsibilities now."_

"_Didn't you guys think about…you know, possibly getting pregnant when you were having sex?"_

"_Actually, I kind of wanted to get pregnant," Eiji admitted. He let go of Kaori's hands, letting the boy gain balance on his own._

"_Why?"_

_Eiji shrugged. "Don't know, but look what happened," he smiled, hugging his son as the boy fell into him. "I now have a beautiful baby boy. Who is much cuter than Gakuto's baby."_

"_It's not a contest," Fuji reminded._

"_Yeah, but if it was. Kaori would win."_

"_Eiji, do you forgive?"_

"_Of course. We're the golden pair, right?" Eiji smiled holding up his arm. Oishi hit Eiji's arm with his own. "Right."_

_--------------_

_Another scream ripped thorough the room. "I really hate him," the blue-haired teen declared for the hundredth time._

"_You don't really mean that," Eiji persisted._

"_Oh no, I mean it. If Genichirou even thinks about walking into this room. I'll kill him," Seiichi growled. Holding his stomach as another painful contraction ripped through his body. "Were your contractions this painful?"_

"_Some. More so when labor actually started. So if you want to kill Sanada now, I would hate to see you in labor."_

_Eiji bowed out of the room for a moment._

"_How is he?" Sanada asked._

"_Homicidal."_

"_Anything out of the ordinary?"_

"_Other than trying to kill you with his thoughts, nothing," Eiji shrugged. "Hopefully Rinko-san will be here soon. I am almost afraid he is going to wring my neck."_

"_Sorry it took me so long," Rinko yelled running up to them. "How is he?"_

"_Almost to delivery point. Is his okaa-san coming as well?"_

"_I called her, but she was at work and then she has to pick up Sachiko-chan from ballet. I have no idea when they will get here."_

"_We are ready for delivery over here," a nurse called._

"_I take it, I'll be going with him," Rinko smiled making to follow the nurses to the delivery room. Two hours and lots of cursing later Rinko returned to the waiting room holding a small sleeping bundle. "My. My. He was certainly in a lot of pain. Mostly thanks to his anemia. Don't worry Seiichi-kun is fine and so is your daughter," she said handing the pink bundle over to Sanada. "Watch her head."_

_Sanada looked down at the small sleeping girl. Her hair similar to her mother's, however it was a couple shades darker. While he held the baby he didn't move a muscle, even afraid to breath._

"_What's the matter Sanada-kun?"_

"_I don't want to break her."_

_Rinko chuckled. "You won't break her. Do you know her name?"_

"_Ah. Seiichi and I agreed to name her Shiori, after my grandmother." _

"_Sanada Shiori, I like it," Rinko smiled, taking the baby back. "I'll go take her to the nursery and you can go see Seiichi-kun."_

_Sanada nodded making his way to his lover's room. Seiichi was laying in bed at a crossroad of sleep. "Hey, Gen."_

"_Still feeling homicidal."_

"_No more than usual," Seiichi chuckled, motioning for Sanada to take the unoccupied chair next to the bed. Sanada took the seat and began stroking Seiichi's slightly sweet dampened hair. "Where's Shiori?"_

"_In the nursery. Rinko-san took her."_

"_Take a look Sachiko, this is what happens when you have sex. Learn from your brother's mistake and avoid boys all together," Seiichi's mother said._

"_Hello, okaa-san," he nodded._

"_Are you okay, aniki?"_

"_My lower half feels like it has been ripped off, but other than that I'm peachy keen."_

"_Anou…isn't your brother here? I kind of wanted to meet him," Sachiko asked._

"_He is at his cousin's house. You'll meet him eventually."_

"_Shiori-chan is securely in the nursery and….oh I have interrupted."_

"_You must be Nanjiroh's wife? Rinko, correct?"_

"_Yes, and you must be Seiichi-kun's mother?"_

"_Naturally. This is my youngest, Sachiko."_

"_My youngest is with his cousin," Rinko said._

"_Oh, you could afford the cab fair for that."_

"_Okaa-san," Seiichi sighed._

"_He cousin actually picked him up. Keigo, has a driver and car."_

"_Does he know? Must be nice to live in a fantasy," she smiled with pure malice._

"_Yes, and it must be nice knowing your boyfriend broke-up with you to pursue his tennis career in America and then married another woman and is happy with his life."_

_Yukimura gave a forced smile. "You keep believing that dear."_

_Note made. Never allow these two woman in the same room._

_-----------_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORI-CHAN!!"_

_Fuji Kaori was now officially one year old. So was Mika-chan. But they had already had a grandiose party for her three months ago. Now it was Kaori's turn to be spoiled._

"_My cake?" Kaori asked pointing to the highly sugared Sentai cake. Samurai Sentai Shikenger was Kaori's favorite show. Eiji guessed it was because the blue ranger looked a lot like Fuji. _

"_Yes, that's your cake," Fuji smiled._

"_Awww, Kaori-chan and Mika-chan are getting so big," Jirou cooed. "I want a baby soooooo bad."_

_Atobe's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Jirou would never get off the subject of children, would he? _

"_Hello, minna!"_

"_Yukimura-kun! Did you bring Shiori-chan?" Jirou called running over to the other._

"_She is with Gen-chan."_

_Jirou ran over to the former fukubuchou peeing at the baby girl in his arms, her coal like eyes staring up at her. "Hi, hi, Shiori-chan."_

_The baby turned away, shying into her father. "Jirou, you're scaring the child," Atobe warned._

_When Choutarou made a move to coo over the baby, Shishido held him back. "Don't even think about it."_

"_Aniki, which one is your otouto," Sachiko asked._

"_The small black-green haired one over there," he pointed._

_Sachiko's jaw fell to the floor. "My god, he is hot. I'm allowed to say that, right? How about his cousin? Is his cousin that hot?"_

_Seiichi pointed to Atobe. "What do you think?"_

"_Your related to Atobe Keigo?! The Atobe Keigo?"_

"_I'm not. Ryo-chan is through his mother."_

"_Who cares? That's an indirect relation to the richest teenager in Japan," she said in disbelief before running off to mingle. _

_Kaori climbed down from his place on the couch, going over to inspect his presents. He had finally got the hang of this walking thing. "32," he announced to the room._

"_32 what?" Choutarou asked. Kaori pointed to the presents. "32 presents, Cho-Cho."_

_Choutarou scooped the 1 year old up into his arms cuddling him affectionately. "You are the cutest thing in the world."_

"_I warned you, didn't I?"_

"_I can't help it, Shishido-san. Look at him and he can already count and establish faces and names. He's so smart," Choutarou gushed. _

"_He's definitely a tensai like Syuusuke," Eiji said proudly. _

"_You might want to take your kid or Choutarou will kidnap him."_

_Eiji came over taking his son from Choutarou and placing him back on the floor. Kaori immediately ran over to Mika bragging about how he got one more present than she did. The whole party was merely the teenagers talking while Kaori was spoiled. Which Choutarou and Jirou had no problem doing. Needless to say by the end of the party Shishido and Atobe were about ready to cut off all contact to either child. However, neither could stand to see their lover upset and was doomed._

_One by one the party cleared out. Sachiko trying to find a way to hit on Ryoma without it being weird. He thought it was incredibly weird and stayed firmly attached to his lover's side. When the apartment was empty, save for trash and toys, Fuji and Eiji collapsed onto the couch--Kaori sleeping atop the wrapping paper shreds. _

"_Syuusuke, didn't you invite your parents?"_

"_I sent them an invitation, but it seems they ignored it."_

_Eiji curled into his boyfriend's side, a secure arm wrapping around him. "I'm sorry, Syuu-chan. It's all my fault."_

_Fuji kissed his neko lover on the forehead. "Nothing is your fault, Eiji. They are just stubborn. Anyway I think we should clean this up, shouldn't we?"_

_Eiji nodded getting up to clean up the mess. He was going to hate it when they moved into their new bigger apartment. There would be a lot more room to clean. As he watched Fuji pick up their son and move him, he couldn't help but wonder if the Fuji family would ever reconcile._

_-Chapter 6 Owari-_

_There is chapter 6. Kudos to everyone that gets Kaori's liking of Samurai Sentai. If you are a huge tenimyu fan like me, you probably got it. For those who didn't, well…….no kudos for you!_

_Anyway the next chapter will be up soon since that one is already half done. That is if I don't get lazy and neglectful and dirty minded again. I'm serious I have been writing a lot of M-rated stuff lately. Damn the smut. Till next chapter._

_Ja Ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No own. No ask.

Yes, no procrastination this time. Hell yes, to me. I'm not bothering you guys with long rambling author note….to late. On with the story.

**Kitty Kitty**

"Syuusuke! Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Eiji-chan!" Fuji called from their apartment living room. Eiji entered the living area to see his two year old son idly tossing a tennis ball in the air.

"Kaori-chan, what are you doing?"

"Reflexes," Kaori answered. Eiji shuddered. His son was definitely a tensai like his father.

"I heard something interesting today," Fuji said, eyes not leaving his studies.

"Nani? Nani?" Eiji asked eager to hear some gossip.

"Echizen-kun is pregnant."

"What?! How?"

"Well condoms only work like 98 percent of the time. It appears they struck the 2 percent failure. Tezuka isn't to upset though, considering it is so close to graduation."

"Funny, Bunta just found out he is pregnant," Eiji laughed taking a seat next to his son.

"Kirihara Akaya as a father? Shall I call the disaster center and warn them ahead of time."

"Hey, you are a father! Besides anyone can be a good parent," Eiji argued. "Just look at Sanada-kun. He was reluctant at first, but now he is such a loving father."

"Argument well made."

"Sankyuu," Eiji flashed a 'v'. "Now how about dinner? I kind of want sushi."

"Coincidence that a sushi restaurant just opened down the way…"

"Really?! Then why are we sitting around? Let's go!"

Fuji closed his books before snatching the tennis ball out of the air. "Papa!" Kaori cried.

"Don't 'papa' me. You heard your mama, now go change your shirt."

"Hai," Kaori pouted climbing off the couch and walking back to his room. He really was incredibly smart for his age. Then again Syuusuke was dressing himself at age 2, so it wasn't that odd. "You should change as well Eiji."

"What? Oh yeah…" he said remembering he was still in his school uniform. Kaori came out of his room now in a red shirt while Eiji ran past him to change. Five minutes later Eiji emerged in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Did you just throw your uniform on the bed?"

"I'll fold it later," Eiji said bending down to pick up Kaori.

"I can walk," he huffed. Though he refused to be held he did agree to hold his parent's hands as they walked down the street. They entered the small restaurant, the hostess giving Kaori a smile. She obviously liked children.

"Just three? We are a little packed but we have a small table for three," she smiled, grabbing menus and a high chair. "Follow me."

They weaved their way through the crowds, Eiji having to pick Kaori up despite his protests.

"Is this adequate?"

"This is fine," Fuji smiled taking a seat. Eiji placed Kaori in the high chair making the boy complain that he wanted a booster seat. The hostess laughed saying she would go get one for him. After placing the menus on the table she ran to find him one. Eiji sat next to his future husband, grateful when the hostess returned with a booster seat. She placed it on the seat across from them moving Kaori to sit in it. "All better? Your waiter will be along in a moment."

"Yuuta stop poking at the squid," a voice called. Fuji froze in his seat immediately recognizing the voice of his mother.

"I said I didn't want squid!"

"You love squid."

"No, aniki always ate the squid, not me…" Yuuta sighed.

"I want ice cream," Kaori suddenly shouted. Who taught that boy to read?

"No, we have to have dinner first," Eiji said.

"Then I want wasabi."

"Syuusuke! Do something!"

"Actually, I want wasabi as well."

"Syuusuke?" the family at the table next to them questioned. Four stares turned their way, looking for this Syuusuke.

"Papa, people," Kaori said pointing to the staring family.

"Kaori, don't point," Fuji berated.

"Hello, I will be your waiter for this evening. Are you reading to order?"

"Yes, we need two colas, a grape juice, a wasabi platter, and a number 6 if you would," Fuji smiled handing the menus back. The waiter bowed going to turn in their order.

"Syuusuke," his mother called, her eyes tear filled at not having seen her son in two years. She hadn't seen him since the day he moved out.

"Hello, okaa-san, otou-san, Yuuta, Yumiko-nee-san," he waved.

"You look well," his father nodded.

"Who is that?" Yumiko asked motioning to Kaori.

"That is Kaori-chan. My son."

"Your son?" they all questioned, realization dawning upon them that the sonogram pictures and birthday invitation had been real.

"Then where is his mother? She didn't leave you, did she?" his mother asked, worried her son had been left to take care of the child on his own.

"That question is better left for private," Eiji smiled. The waiter returned placing their drinks down and informing them their food would be out in a few moments.

Fuji felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he noticed the caller ID said 'Oshitari'.

"Moshi! Mo…"

"HE PUT HOLES IN OUR DAUGHTER'S EARS!!! HOLES!!!"

Many people in the restaurant stopped eating at the screaming from the small receiver.

"Gomen nasai," he smiled covering the phone. Once he was sure Gakuto was done yelling he uncovered it, putting the phone to his ear. "Now calmly explain."

"Yuushi, pierced our daughter's ears. Pierced! Holes! Ears! Permanent!"

"If you take the earrings out the holes will close. Mind you, it might be a better idea just to leave the piercing. Better it done now then when she is a teenagers and pierces a lot more than her ears."

Gakuto went silent on the other line. "Fine. But Yuushi isn't get any for a month," he grumbled hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Yuushi-kun pierced Mika-chan's ears and Gakuto-kun was throwing quite a fit about it," Fuji answered placing his phone back into his pocket just as the waiter brought their food. Knowing his son well, Fuji grabbed a couple of pieces of sushi placing them on a plate for Kaori before the boy had a chance to dive in head first.

"Sankyuu, papa," Kaori smiled, picking the sushi up and biting into it. Even though the Fuji family was close to finishing their meal, they prolonged it hoping to find out more information. Fuji noticed this and decided to make an offer.

"Would you like to come to our apartment after dinner?"

"Well if you insist," his mother sighed. "You don't have to be so adamant…"

His mother was so easy to read.

-----

"What is he doing?" Fuji's father asked watching as Kaori played with a tennis ball.

"Training," the two, almost three, year old answered.

"Man, he's exactly like aniki, means he'll be just as good at tennis," Yuuta despaired. "I can't lose to my nephew."

"Kaori-chan is his name, correct? Kaori-chan where is your mommy," Fuji's mother asked kindly. Kaori looked at her in confusion. "Does he not know his mother?"

"Of course he does. He's wondering why you are asking."

"Can you show me your mommy?"

"Mama!" Kaori said pointing to Eiji.

"No, that is Kikumaru-kun. I want to know where you mother is."

Kaori walked over to Eiji, hugging onto his leg. "Mama!"

"You've made this boy believe that Kikumaru is his mother?"

"No, I came out of mama's tummy," Kaori said.

"The boy has spoken," Fuji laughed.

"Wait, what? How could…" his father began trying to put two and two together.

"I conceived him, carried him for nine months, and gave birth to him. Although if you don't believe me, my cousin had a baby too and he has the C-section scar to prove it," Eiji said picking his baby up.

"Men can't get pregnant that is scientifically impossible," Fuji's mother argued.

"Believe what you want, nya. But Kaori is mine and Syuusuke's baby. He has no female parent. You can test him if you want."

"Fuji-kun! Eiji-kun! Open! Open!" Jirou's voiced sounded from the front door along with lots of pounding. Fuji held a finger before going to answer the door. Jirou tumbled in. Jumping up he ran into the sitting area freezing at the sight of so many people.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing of importance," Yumiko sighed sarcastically.

"Good," Jirou smiled missing the sarcasm completely. "I had to tell someone. Keigo agreed to have a baby. He said yes."

"But how? Neither of you are like me," Eiji questioned.

"There is this procedure where they will inject the person with cat DNA. You have to conceive within like two weeks after the injection or else you have to get another and try to conceive again," Jirou explained.

"Is that even safe?" Syuusuke questioned.

"Yep. They've been doing this kind of thing for 20 years. It's the method a lot of protectors use when they want children."

"And Atobe agreed to this?"

"Yeppers. After a lot of persisting and seducing, he agreed," Jirou smiled. "I'm going to have a baby! A baby all my own."

"Congratulations, Jirou-kun," Fuji smiled.

Jirou smiled brightly. "I have to go and tell my parents now. Bye."

The front door slammed announcing the excited blonde's departure. "Well that pretty much explained everything. Those of a cat DNA can become pregnant. Just like Eiji did, or Gakuto-kun, Seiichi-kun, and I know of a few others if you wish for me to continue elaborating."

"We get the idea," Yuuta said.

"So what is on the list now that you have a child with another man," his mother asked.

"Well Kaori's third birthday is coming up and then we have graduation after that we were planning to get married," Syuusuke said. Wedding was the magic word to all women and the Fuji women were no exception.

"Wedding? Where?" Yumiko asked.

"I was thinking Kyoto," Eiji said. "The sakura are in full bloom in spring and I want to get married in the same temple my parents did."

"Umm…where did your kid go," Yuuta asked, just now noticing Kaori's absence.

"He went to bed," Eiji answered. "He was tired so he left. He mumbled 'oyasumi' to you but you must not of heard him."

"The boy is like Syuusuke," his father said. "Speaking of such. You seem to have everything in your life well under control. Your grades are high, your home is impeccably clean, you maintain an income, and your son is well behaved."

"Thank you, otou-san."

"Now I believe we have overstayed our welcome. Minna, shall we go."

"Feel free to visit anytime."

"We will take you up on that," his mother nodded.

"And we will be helping with wedding planning," Yumiko added.

-----------

"My, oh my. Shiori-chan, please calm down," the woman fretted trying to calm the little girl.

"I want papa!" she cried.

"Fuji-kun, can you please…."

"Aww, she just misses Sanada-kun. Your papa will be here soon, how about you go play with Mika-chan and Kaori."

The little girl shook her head. "I want papa!"

"She's a stubborn little girl, Morimura-san. Looks like she will just have to cry herself out. Children need to do that sometimes," Fuji smiled.

"Papa! Fix my sword," Kaori demanded holding the toy out. Fuji took the toy placing the sword back in the figure's hand. "There you go."

"Domo, papa."

"Who is making all this noise?" a feminine voice called. Shiori immediately perked up at the voice. Climbing to her feet she ran to the person who had just entered the room. "Mama!" she yelled glomping onto his leg. "Where papa?"

"He's coming, he just had to put away some equipment," Yukimura smiled, petting his daughter's hair affectionately. "How about we go and meet him?"

She eagerly nodded her head, grabbing her mother's hand and practically pulling him out the front door. Aw, aren't children adorable?

"No, I want to play house this way. You're the doggy I'm the mommy." At least until they get older. Fuji sighed running over to break up the angry eight year olds in the other room.

----

"Yadda ne!" Eiji protested.

"Why not, Eiji-kun? Wedding dresses are timeless," Yumiko persisted.

"I'm a boy," he repeated for the hundredth thousandth time.

"But you are the mother. Therefore a wedding dress is necessary ."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I AM BOY!!"

Yumiko sighed. "Fine, then a white tuxedo it is. Can it have a floral pattern?"

"No!"

"Oh poo. So who is that friend of yours, Jirou, was it? The one that wants a baby."

"Just last week he found out he's pregnant," Eiji said browsing through the book of china patterns.

"Well that's good for him. An 18 year old boy can get pregnant, but a 27 year old woman can't. Fantastic," she sighed.

"You're 27?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Now how about your ring bearer, flower girl, etc…"

"Well we were thinking of doing something for traditional. You know, maybe kimonos and stuff like that."

"Where is the fun in that? Now here is what we can do. Lavenders and orchids."

Somewhere, Eiji had a feeling that Fuji was laughing his ass off about this.

-----------

Fuji sighed in annoyance. For the past month all he listened to was Yumiko complaining about Eiji not liking any of her ideas and then Eiji complaining about all of Yumiko's ideas. Now Atobe had called him up over a little hormone problem. Jirou was just now passing his first month, of course he would be crying for no reason. Yet, here he was climbing the stairs of Atobe manor at Atobe's request.

"Fuji, finally. Jirou is in the bathroom."

"Atobe, he is pregnant and hormonal. No need to panic."

"Ore-sama does not panic. But Jirou has been held-up in there since he returned from the doctor's."

Giving another sigh Fuji entered the lavish bedroom going to knock on the bathroom door. "Jirou-kun?"

There was shuffling around before the door opened just a crack. "Are you alright?"

Quickly, Jirou pulled the tensai in, securing the door and lock behind him. "Hormones?" Jirou shook his head in the negative, giving a weak sniffle. His hand went to his stomach. "I-I…"

"Jirou?"

The blonde fell to his knees, hands covering his face as he cried in earnest. "I lost the baby."

Fuji's eyes widened. "Are you sure? There's not even the slightest chance it could be a mistake?"

"N-no. My body rejected the embryo and terminated the pregnancy," he sniffled. "The doctor removed it from me earlier."

"You should tell Atobe."

Jirou shook his head. "I-I killed Kei-Keigo's baby."

"It's not your fault. These things happen."

"It's my stupid body's fault. I hate my body for this!"

"How about I go get you some water, okay?"

Jirou nodded as Fuji went outside the bathroom. Atobe looked at him waiting for an answer. "So….?"

"He….lost the baby," Fuji whispered. The change in Atobe's mannerisms was instantaneous. The heir looked like his heart had just been crushed into a million pieces.

"Ho-How?"

"I'm not completely sure. He's upset, practically beating himself up."

"I-uh-I…" Not knowing what to say, Atobe just acted. Pushing past Fuji he entered the bathroom, falling to his knees and embracing Jirou in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Keigo," Jirou cried, returning the tight embrace. "Shh…"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"Can we try again?"

Jirou nodded. "The doctor said I would need to take estrogen as well as a few other vitamins to sustain my the womb. That is if we want to try again."

Atobe kissed Jirou's hair. "We'll try again."

Jirou pulled away to stare into his long time lover's eyes. "You want to? I mean…I kind of forced you the first time and…"

"Jirou, we are going to have a baby. I _want to have a baby with you."_

"_Keigo," Jirou cried, glomping onto his boyfriend. Fuji took this chance to bow out on the lover's private moment._

_------------_

"_You seem happy, Atobe-kun," Fuji teased. "Could it have to do with Jirou entering his second month?"_

"_Tezuka, isn't the brat entering his fourth month, now?" Atobe asked, making to ignore the tensai that had saw his moment of weakness. _

"_We all know your excited. You don't have to hide it."_

"_Fuji, enough. Yes, Ryoma is entering his fourth month."_

"_Do you know what he's having?" Oshitari asked._

"_No, we don't want to know. At least I don't," Tezuka answered. "And how are the children? Kaori? Shiori? Mika?"_

"_Mika is doing great. We'll be taking her to Osaka for vacation this year, though Gakuto thinks she will return with a kansai accent," Oshitari laughed._

"_Kaori is Kaori. Already trying to play tennis even if the racket is to big for him."_

"_Shiori is permanently attached to Seiichi's leg."_

"_Nonsense, Gen. Shiori loves her daddy, and you know it."_

_Sanada looked away knowing he was the one that spoiled Shiori rotten. Wasn't lunch fun when there were babies in the mix? (Note: this is fan fiction, babies are not fun when you are a teenager. I'm serious!)_

_Once school was out Fuji bid his friends good-bye, having to go to work at the daycare. Atobe, too took off after school let out. He had become overprotective of his boyfriend and unborn ever since the miscarriage. There was no way he could lose another child. Tezuka, as well, bowed out of practice wanting to make sure Ryoma got home safe and secure. Not only that he wanted to stop Ryoma from going to McDonald's and gorging himself on greasy junk food. It was their baby he was carrying, after all. He needed to take care of himself. _

"_New daddies are so protective," Yukimura mused, pulling his lover along to conduct tennis practice. _

_------------_

"_Buchou, hide me!!" Akaya yelled, ducking behind Yukimura and Sanada. _

"_Akaya," Sanada scolded, grabbing the young boy by the collar._

"_What's wrong Akaya?"_

"_Bunta has graduated which means he's home all summer and I can't take it anymore. He's yelling one minute, then crying the next, really happy, then really horny. I'm going crazy. And he goes on the war path when his mother tells him to cut back on the sweets. Help me!"_

_Sanada glared at the younger teen. "You made your grave now…"_

"_Yeah, yeah…lay in it. I get it," Akaya sighed._

"_Seaweed head," Shiori laughed pointing to Akaya. _

"_Oi, brat. Watch it!"_

"_Akaya, don't think you can hid by Yukimura and Sanada," Marui yelled._

"_I ain't hiding, I'm running."_

"_Now you 'ain't'," Marui scolded grabbing Akaya's collar and dragging him away. "Help Me!" Akaya pleaded._

"_Ja matta ne, seaweed-san," Shiori waved innocently._

_At least Akaya only had three months left of pregnancy issues. Too bad he had the rest of his life to deal with fatherly issues. _

_-Chapter 7 Owari-_

_Yes, two chapters in one day. Go me! Now, Jirou, Marui, and Ryoma have babies on the way. Yay, for babies for our bishies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Oh and about me little note in there. I mean no offense but seriously, babies are not fun at a young age. Enough of my opinion. _

_Please review._

_Ja ne! _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing.

Unfortunately this will be the last chapter I post before I move. I'm not sure when I will be able to post again, but I will continue to type out the chapters so that when I do get back online, minna will have plenty to read. On to the story.

Kitty Kitty

The celebration was in full swing. Music playing, children running around in attempt to dirty their nice clothes, and lots of congratulations for the recently married. Of course, some attendees couldn't enjoy the fun as much as others. Poor pregnant kitties.

Especially one Akutagawa Jirou, who was more than cautious with his baby. After the miscarriage he had become ten times more calm than previous. He would be approaching his delivery date very soon and he feared anything going wrong with the living being inside his body. Choutarou had been excited for his sempai and began wondering if he could convince Shishido into pregnancy. Yeah, that was about as likely as Kabaji speaking more then two words.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Kabaji bowed to his sempai from the former Seigaku tennis team.

Shit. Shishido was so screwed now.

Kaori left his parent's side going up to the blond and placing a small hand on his belly. "The baby is moving."

Jirou smiled at the innocent three-year old, moving his hand across his stomach. The baby within kicked at the small hand causing Kaori's face to light up. "He kicked my hand. Mama, the baby kicked my hand!"

"Ri-chan, come dance," Mika said, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. They two three year olds swayed clumsily around the dance floor trying to imitate the adults. Fuji couldn't help but get his camera out and take a few snapshots. After all, he hoped to pursue photography as a career.

"You know I was trying to convince Eiji-kun into wearing a dress but he wouldn't do it," Yumiko sighed.

"I think the kimonos worked very well," Eiko replied.

"Ah, they did. This wedding is make me depressed though. So many young _men_ can get pregnant and yet, I can't. Where is the justice?" Yumiko sighed sipping at her wine.

"There is none."

"Obviously, I mean my younger brother had a kid before I did and now he is married. Next is Yuuta. They will both have huge families while I'm still trying to get pregnant."

Eiko chuckled. "John and I are trying as well. I tried to convince him to come to the wedding, but he couldn't make it. Something to do with his niece and a baptism."

"Oh my, it looks like Echizen-kun has gone into labor. Damn, I'm just making myself more depressed by the second. Where is Shun? I'm ready to go home," Yumiko despaired as people rushed about.

------------------

"Twin?! I thought male cats couldn't have doubles," Fuji asked, turning to Eiji. Eiji shrugged. "Their not suppose to. I guess this is a rare pregnancy."

"That is what the doctor said," Tezuka answered. "He said he can only think of three male cats to only have multiples."

"Is it boys or girls?" Oishi asked

"Both. One boy and one girl."

"Congratulations, Tezuka. Guess you don't have to get him pregnant again," Fuji laughed.

"Hey, didn't Bunta just have a baby girl last week? That's why he couldn't come to our wedding," Eiji reminded. "To many baby girls. I hope Jirou-kun has a boy, we need to try and even it out."

"Would you like to see the babies?" Tezuka asked. The small group nodded, making to follow Tezuka to the nursery. "That's Ayaka and that is Kunitaro."

"Aww…they are so adorable," Eiji cooed. "And so tiny. Much smaller than Kaori was."

"Make sure not to mix them up Tezuka," Fuji teased, knowing it impossible since the twins were fraternal and not identical. Yet, both had small tufts of brown hair, though their eye color remained hidden under closed lids.

A month after the birth of the Tezuka twins came the birth of the spawn of Satan. Just kidding. Kaori was born a long time ago. Nope, it was the birth of little Atobe Keisuke. Eiji cheered at the fact that Jirou had a baby boy. Though it still didn't make things even, but it was a start.

As Jirou had hoped, the baby looked almost identical to his father--minus a few details here and there. The child would definitely be a heartbreaker just like his father. With this final birth, everything calmed down. No more pregnancies. No more insanity. Just life.

-------------

"Mama! Hurry! Hurry!" Kaori pleaded, trying to yank his mother out of the bed. When his mother refused to respond he climbed onto the bed. "Papa! Wake up!" he called pushing on his father's shoulder.

"Mm…Kaori, what is it?"

"It's Monday! Monday! First day of school! School!" The four-year old yelled. Fuji rolled over looking at the clock. "Kaori, it's 5 am, school doesn't start for another three hours. Go back to bed."

"But Papa!!"

"No, buts, listen to your father," Eiji groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Kaori, if your not tired then go watch TV," Fuji suggested.

"Fine," he sighed, getting off the bed and going to the living area. Fuji rolled over pulling his husband into a tight comfortable embrace. The alarm went off promptly at 6:45 meaning they had no choice but to get out of bed now.

"I'll go make breakfast."

"Fish, nya," Eiji mumbled.

"Hai," Fuji nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on his pajama pants. He walked into the living area smiling at his small son that had fallen asleep on the couch in his cat form. If he turned off the TV Kaori was sure to wake, so he left it on for the time being.

Kaori roused to the smell of fresh cooked fish and rice, immediately turning back to human. "Are…did I miss school?"

"Nope," Eiji smiled. "It's breakfast time, then I will take you to school."

Kaori jumped up and ran over to the table. His parents had to remind him to slow down and chew his fish. Fuji was glad that he cut the fish off the bone before giving it to his excited child. Once breakfast was finished Kaori practically dragged Eiji out the door. Ah, they grow up so fast.

-----------

"Me and Mika-chan were the youngest ones in the kindergarten class. Everyone else was five. That makes us special," Kaori stated proudly. "And the teacher gave us harder work…."

Both parents listened to their son's chatter until the boy fell dead asleep with excitement. They had no idea of the things to come.

--

"I'm Kaori's sensei and you are..?"

"Fuji Syuusuke, Kaori's biological father."

"Oh, I see. Divorce?"

"Yes, soon after Kaori was born. Hopefully, it hasn't had to much of an impact on him," Fuji sighed. Most women were suckers for single father drama stories. Forget the fact that he was only 19 years old.

"Poor thing. Well, other than Kaori having slightly sadistic tendencies towards the other children, there is nothing wrong at all."

"Sadistic? He is only four."

"It is the only way I can describe it," she said. "He purposely tricked another boy into eating wasabi and then had everyone drink their juice fast so he had nothing to drink."

"Oh, that would be my fault. I use to do that to my friends when I was younger."

"Oh, well…I see. Now the true point of this meeting. Kaori is incredibly intelligent far beyond my other students. I have to give him three times the work just to keep his attention and even then he goes through the work so quickly."

"Is this a problem?"

"I think Kaori would be more suited for a private school, a school for gifted children. I mean he is only four years old and comprehending things that are years beyond his level. This is the school I would suggest," she said handing over a packet. "Mind, the tuition is…..expensive, almost that of colleges."

Fuji picked up the packet, looking over it's contents. "Well I will discuss this with Kaori's mother and contact you."

"Please do," she smiled.

-----

Kaori stood outside the bedroom door listening to his parents talk within. "It's ten thousand dollars a semester and twenty thousand a year. Fujiko, this is way to expensive."

"What are we supposed to do? Tell Kaori things would be easier if he was born stupid."

"I'm not saying that…"

"Eiji, Kaori is a tensai. If we don't do something he will start acting out or enclose on himself. It's what tensai's without a challenge do," Fuji said.

"But Syuusuke, we aren't Atobe, we can't afford this at all. Even with my job, we wouldn't have enough money."

"I'm going through online college, that will save us a good forty thousand dollars."

"That still leaves us short for all six years at this place and then after that they will suggest a high-end junior high school. Like Hyoutei, we can't afford Hyoutei. Perhaps we can take out loans or ask our parents…."

"I'd rather not tell my parents I'm having money troubles trying to make sure my son is educationally satisfied. We need to find an alternative. I'm working full-time now. I make easily thirty thousand a year."

"Yeah, but after bills and taxes, we are still in the hole. Perhaps I can take up a second job…"

"We'll just have to run the figures," Fuji sighed.

Kaori began crying. His family was in trouble and it was his stupid brain's fault.

-----

"Oh, Fuji-kun. Kikumaru-kun. You both came? It must be awkward to have a meeting with the step-father."

"I lied last meeting. Eiji, is my life partner. I've never been with a woman."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, I see."

They both chuckled as the woman muttered under her breath about all good looking men being gay.

"Sensei, is there a reason for this meeting."

"Yes. I think I may have suggested that school prematurely. Kaori's grades on advanced work have dropped to dismal and he is having trouble with the work the current students are doing. Maybe everything was just a fluke."

"Saa…Kaori come in here," Fuji called. The little boy poked his head in. "Yes, papa."

"Come here," he beckoned. Kaori came into the classroom, climbing into his mother's lap, knowing he was in trouble.

"Have you been playing stupid so that you didn't have to go to the big school?"

"We don't have the money. I heard you and mama say we didn't have the money," Kaori admitted.

Eiji began petting Kaori's hair. "Baby, you are all that matters. We can always find more money."

"Besides I talked to the family that owns that school. We can get you in on family discount, so we only have to pay half of the tuition."

"Really?" Kaori asked.

"Hai, I just owe Atobe a big favor down the line," Fuji smiled.

"You know Atobe Keigo? THE Atobe Keigo?"

"Of course, I keep him on speed dial. Now, for the transfer, what will we need to fill out?"

"I-I'll go get the forms," she said.

--

"So, what kind of favor do you owe him?" Eiji asked.

"I have to work a desk job at Atobe Corp. till they find a suitable assistant for Atobe. The pay will be incredibly good and we will be fine with what he's paying me."

"Is that before or after he deducts the tuition for Kaori's schooling?"

"After. He said even with the deductions, we should still be well enough off, to pay for a high end Junior high like Hyoutei," Fuji answered.

"I really wanted Kaori to go to Seigaku. I mean that is where we met and you're a tensai and you went there," Eiji pointed out.

"Well, I hate to say this, but Kaori is smarter than I was at that age. We may need to send him to Hyoutei."

"I really really don't want to," Eiji persisted.

"Eiji, Junior high is still six to seven years off. We will worry about that when the time comes, okay?"

"Fine," Eiji pouted. "But I won't like it."

------------

"Ohayou, Fuji-kun," Jirou called coming into the office. "Is Keigo in a meeting or is he available or or…."

"Jirou-kun, you seem to have a baby on your back."

"Nani? Oh, get it off! Get off!" he called unlatching the baby harness and twirling his son around, who laughed in delight at his mother's antics.

Fuji chuckled. "Atobe is in a meeting right now, but he should be out in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, we'll just wait," Jirou smiled going to take a seat. He removed the harness from Keisuke and allowed the small heir to walk about as he pleased. "How is Kaori doing at his new school?"

"Much improved. He's so happy there. He's the only five year old in the first grade, well that just turned five."

"That's good. We'll be sending Kei there to when he gets old enough," Jirou said. He warned his son about playing with the plants about the room.

"This is not an attack against the Atobe family in anyways. The point is Keigo is approaching his 20th birthday and still has no taken a wife or produced an heir. Keisuke-sama, with all due respect Keigo is not ready to take over."

"Because ore-sama has not wed? Ore-sama is far more qualified to run this company than this board."

"With all due respect, you choose a life style and that life style you leave you baron with no successor."

"So if ore-sama has no children, than ore-sama is not fit to take control? Ore-sama does not believe children should be the factor in this matter. Ore-sama aptitude should."

Keisuke's eyes lit up at hearing his father's voice down the hall. Without warning he left the lobby and went to his father. "Daddy!" he called. The group of men looked over at the small one-year old.

"Whose child is this? Matsumoto, is this yours?"

"N-No, sir, but he is awfully cute."

"He is ore-sama's," Atobe said going to pick up his son.

"Yours?"

"Now if children are the issue than you should have no qualm. Ore-sama has an heir, as you can clearly see."

"Keigo, enough," Keisuke said. He came over and took his grandson that shared the same name. "Kei, is your kaa-san here?"

The boy nodded his head pointing to the lobby. "Okay, go wait with your kaa-san and Keigo will be right along," he said placing the boy back down. As instructed Keisuke went to sit with his mother until it was time to leave. Jirou smiled as his son climbed into his lap and waited obediently for Keigo to come.

"He looks exactly like Atobe. A little ice prince," Fuji chuckled. "What with the way he sits all tall and proud."

"Yep," Jirou smiled, stroking Keisuke's hair. "I'm glad for that too."

"I bet, though, he will have your personality."

Jirou stuck his tongue out. "Don't tell Keigo that."

------------

"Atobe, may I leave?"

"Do whatever," the 20-year old execute said.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ore-sama is handling half the CEO duties and that means putting up with the incompetence of the accounting department. Who apparently never got a degree and have no idea how to input numbers into a damn computer. Now ore-sama must examine all these documents and find the error."

"May I?" Fuji asked, taking the document. He examined it for a moment, before realizing something. "It's that they didn't input the numbers correctly. It's that they did the math in their head, and forgot to carry over the extra digit. See, right here," Fuji pointed out.

"Ore-sama did not notice, than again ore-sama has been working with incompetence all day. My eyes are thoroughly exhausted. Say Fuji, how would you like a better job?"

Fuji scoffed. "I'm working towards a degree in photography, which I will have in three months. I am nowhere near qualified enough to work for a company like this."

"Believe ore-sama you are qualified. Ore-sama is working for a degree in business management and yet, ore-sama will be CEO before graduation. You are a tensai, and you need the money. Your pay now is merely seventy thousand. You take this position ore-sama is offering, your yearly salary will be in the hundred thousands. Enough to start your own photography business if you so see fit," Atobe reasoned.

"What would my hours be?"

"About a 12 hour day or less, sometimes more. Ore-sama is usually here about 10 hours."

"On a temporary basis. If I can not handle the work load and see my son regularly I will return to the position you first assigned me."

Atobe nodded. "Fair enough."

---------------

"I can not believe we can afford to be looking at houses like this," Eiji whispered as the followed the realtor up the stairs.

"This house is four bedrooms and there is a small pool house attached there is the back. This is the master bedroom," she smiled opening the door. Eiji and Fuji entered the room that was easily two of the current bedroom put together. "Walk in closest. Bathroom with his and hers sinks, or his and his. A large tub and separate shower."

"Syuusuke, this room is huge and look at the view. You can see the ocean," Eiji called walking out onto the terrace.

"Shall we go see the rest of the bedrooms?"

"Let's," Fuji smiled.

"How many children do you have?" she asked as they examined the next room.

"Just one. A seven-year old boy," Fuji answered.

"Well then you can always use the spare rooms as an office or guest room."

"We'll I would love another room with a large enough closest for a darkroom," Fuji said while Eiji continued to stare around in awe.

"Then this house is perfect. This room here is the perfect place for a study and darkroom. Large walk-in closest with plenty of maneuvering space," she told him, opening the door to the closest. Fuji entered the closest looking around. "It is perfect. I would have to remove the shelves and bars, but it would work perfectly."

"Fujiko, I don't think we can afford this house," Eiji worried as they descended the stairs. "It's more space than we need and…."

"Of course you can afford it. You wouldn't be looking at it otherwise. Now the pool house….Wait, you can afford the house, right? Your not of those annoying couples that wastes someone's day looking at a house they have no intention of buying, correct?"

Fuji smiled his serene smile. "Of course we can afford it. My husband is just a worrier. He tends to get pessimistic. Now, how far is the drive from here to Nogini Private School."

At the mention of the infamous expensive private school the woman calmed. "There is actually a bus stop just around the corner and Nogini has a private shuttle for the students that live in this community."

"Well I think it's perfect. Eiji, opinion?"

"It's wonderful. The colors, the size, the chandelier…it just seems expensive."

"Naturally, the price is high, but this community is for the fine wealthy people of Tokyo. These people wish security and this community gives it."

"We'll take it."

"Fujiko, demo…."

"No, Eiji. We will buy this house and then we don't have to worry about payments or switching apartments. We will be set. Kaori will be set."

"Okay," Eiji caved. He would do anything to make Kaori happy.

"Wonderful, we can go into the kitchen and sign the papers. Will that be Cash or check?"

"Check. I don't keep that much cash on me," Fuji laughed.

----------

"Kaori, don't show off," Fuji yelled at his son, who was diving into the deep end to show off for the other children.

"Mika, stay where you can swim. Don't go in the deep-end," Gakuto warned.

"This house is quite marvelous," Yukimura complimented. "Atobe must be paying you good money."

"Ore-sama pays all my employs well. Kei, don't fight. Atobe's do not fight."

"Akira-chan, started it," Kei yelled.

"Marui-kun, your daughter has an mean streak," Jirou told his former idol.

"That's because she is exactly like Akaya, who apparently never grew up," Marui sighed, watching Akaya jump into the pool along with the kids. "Mommy, can I swim?" Shiori asked, holding her bathing suit hopefully. "I don't see why not," Seiichi smiled. "Is there somewhere she can change?"

"Yeah, she can change in the pool house," Eiji answered leading the little girl inside.

"I hear you are opening your own photo studio downtown?" Tezuka inquired.

"I am. In Aoyama actually. I work there on my downtime and weekends. Kaori usually comes with me to the studio just to play with the props and do his homework."

"And what does Kikumaru do," Oshitari asked.

"Trains gymnasts at a gym in Shibuya. Between that and my job at Atobe Corp. we are making off very well," Fuji answered.

Ryoma scoffed. "You guys are doing more than well. Your rich. Loaded."

"We are not O'chibi. We are just wealthy. Aren't you going to let Taro-kun and Aya-chan swim?"

"Like hell. They are still tiny," Ryoma answered.

"Aren't they like two months older than Kei," Jirou asked.

Tezuka chuckled. "Ryoma is just overprotective."

"Ri-chan, don't leave me alone!" Mika cried.

"I told you stop calling me that! It's Kaori. Ka-o-ri!"

"Mika-chan, your earrings are so pretty. I want to pierce my ears," Shiroi cooed.

"No," Sanada answered.

"WATER GUN!!!" Akira yelled, running around the pool and spraying the other four year olds with a jet stream of water. Their parents merely looked on and watched. Children grow up so fast.

-Chapter 8 Owari-

-Atobe, Jirou, Keisuke Omake-

Atobe was tired. Beyond it even. Even with Fuji's help his work load was still large and it zapped a lot of energy from him. Not only that he was stuck in the office having dinner instead of at home with his family. Entering his room he removed his clothes and climbed into his bed. What he really wanted now was to cuddle up to his husband and go to sleep. One problem. Someone was already cuddled to his husband.

Jirou crackled an eye open at the offset of weight. "Okaeri, Keigo-chan."

"Jirou, why is Kei in the bed?"

"We were watching…..TV and he fell asleep," Jirou yawned.

"Than why is he not in his room? Why is he cuddled up to my husband?"

"I'm his mommy, of course. He loves me. Come on, Keigo-chan. The bed is big enough for three," Jirou said. Atobe sighed. He really wanted his husband all to himself, yet now he had to share. For tonight only would he let it slide.

-------

Finally in what seemed like years, they were having sex. No one to interrupt them. Keisuke was in bed. The maids were off for the night. Tonight was their alone time. "Kei-go," Jirou moaned out as his lover slid home. It felt so good to make love again. Keigo leaned down to catch Jirou's lips in a drawn out kiss, letting the blonde know of the fun they were about to have.

"Mama? Papa?"

God, no. Not now.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" the four-year old asked, clutching his stuffed rabbit.

"Not tonight, Keisuke. Mommy and I are busy doing mommy and daddy things," Keigo answered. When tears began to fill their son's eyes, Jirou pushed away wrapping a blanket around his waist and going to the boy. "We can do those things another time. Kei, needs us."

Keigo sighed. "Fine, let me go take a shower." Why did he agree to children?

-----

"AHHH….." Jirou cried out as his body was pounded relentlessly. He was complaining about how rough Keigo was handling him. They had both reached their limit on celibacy.

"Jirou," Keigo groaned, working Jirou towards completion. They were both so close. "Papa?"

JESUS F-ING CHRIST!!! How long had Keisuke been standing there? Hopefully not long.

"Yes, Kei?" he questioned between clenched teethe. Jirou's hands gripped his upper arms in aggravation at not getting completion. "I heard mommy crying. Why are you hurting mommy?"

"I'm not hurting mommy. We were merely talking, now go back to bed."

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry, daddy was just helping me release some 'tension'. See mommy isn't hurt."

"Okay, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," they called.

------

"Mama. Papa. I'm sorry," Keisuke said innocently, climbing onto the large bed and settling between his parents.

"What for?" Jirou asked.

"Ayano-sensei said when mommies and daddies share a bed they have babies. I don't want you to have another baby."

Keigo looked up from his book. This entire time Keisuke had been interrupting their sex because he wanted to remain an only child! He would give the child points on being cunning.

Jirou chuckled. "Don't worry, you're the only baby I am going to have."

"Oh. Well sensei told me to give you this horsy balloon and you wouldn't have anymore babies," the four-year old said handing his father the small square wrapper. Was it even legal to give four year old's condoms? "Can I see how the horsy works?"

Jirou's eyes widened. "When your older. Much much much older, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because this horsy is for grown-ups," Keigo answered.

"Why?"

God, not the 'why'.

"Just because. Now why don't you let daddy use the horsy on mommy and you go to bed."

"But I want to know…."

"Bed, Keisuke," Keigo ordered, placing his son on the floor. "Hai," Keisuke pouted, closing the door on his way out. "To think Kei did all that, just to keep us from having sex."

"He wants to be the spoiled heir. Just like his father."

"Good, because we're not having anymore children."

Jirou took the package from his husband. "I may not like the feel of latex, but we might as well put this to use," he winked opening the package. "Gladly," Atobe smirked. That night they made good use of that 'horsy balloon.'

-Omake Owari-

A little longer chapter to hold minna over till after my move. I'm also working hard on my fantasy collection. I have about six smutty one shots planned and hopefully more to come. Though I don't have any dream pair ones planned yet. So if anyone has a fantasy I could use for the dream pair feel free to request it. Till later.

Ja matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty Kitty**

"Twins?! Choutarou, I said one, not two."

"Demo, Ryou, when I saw them I just fell instantly in love with them. They are absolutely adorable," Choutarou pleaded.

"Not happening. I said one kid, Choutarou. ONE."

"Ryou, I asked for you to come with me to the home, but you didn't want to and besides if we don't give these girls a chance, no one else will. Apparently they are very troubled young ladies. They never speak to anyone but themselves and they are very closed. It seems their mother gave them up at birth and well….."

"You are such a sap sometimes," Shishido sighed. "Fine, we will 'give them a chance', okay? But I ain't sayin' that I'm gonna like it."

Choutarou beamed at his lover. "Arigatou, Ryou."

------

Shishido sat alone watching the numberless amount of children playing. He refused to be in that meeting with his spouse and that dowdy old woman. Sign and date, that was all he was here for and that was all he would do. He watched as children chased each other, or played a pointless game, except for two little girls that were sitting by themselves.

The girls were no more than five years old and were obviously twins, with their long black hair and light green eyes, they were mirrors of each other. One of the girls spotted him and came towards him. "Anou sa….my doll's kimono came untied and I…." she began holding out the doll.

Shishido sighed, taking the doll and tying it's kimono back into place. The girl's twin came over to watch him as he fixed the doll to Japanese perfection. "You know how to tie hair," the other asked.

"I've had practice," he murmured.

"Can you fix my hair? I don't want to be confused for Hina."

Shishido looked up at her. "I guess?"

Her light green eyes lit up. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

---

"Is your spouse/ life partner here with you?" the caretaker asked kindly. She was quite use to homosexual adoptions.

"Oh yes, he is just a bit of a sourpuss. He's sitting out in the room with the children," Choutarou answered.

She stood. "I would love to meet him. Shall we?"

"Uh, yes," Choutarou nodded following her out into the main room. The woman froze causing Choutarou to wonder what the problem was. "Well I'll be," she smiled, motioning across the room. Choutarou almost cooed out loud at seeing his spouse get along so wonderfully with the twins they would be adopting. "Ryou," he yelled, getting the brunette's attention. Shishido looked up at him, hands still skillfully braiding the young girl's hair. The caretaker and Choutarou walked over to the people, the girls instantly claiming up at new people around them. The caretaker crouched down to their level smiling kindly. "Kari. Hina. These nice men are here to give you a home."

They looked between each other then to Ryou and then to Choutarou. Shishido looked up at his spouse with a sigh. "I guess I can live with twins."

The girls smiled happily, surprising Shishido with a huge grateful hug. The brunette blushed bright red, muttering a 'geki dasa' earning a group laugh.

--------

Eiji ran into the large corporation, rushing up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Fuji Syuusuke."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm family."

"Name?"

"Kikumaru Eiji."

The man typed the name into his computer. "Okay, you need to sign this," he handed a clipboard over. "And you will need a visitors badge. That will allow you past the security check point. Take the second elevator on the right to the twenty-seventh floor."

"Thank you," Eiji bowed, taking the pass and running to the security checkpoint.

"Back again, Kikumaru-kun," the young security guard asked.

"Yep, I have to tell Fujiko something," Eiji smiled walking through the checkpoint. The guard didn't even bother to check his pass. He had quite the crush on Eiji. Eiji entered the elevator hitting the bright 27. The elevator climbed stopping on the 15th floor to admit two women.

"I hear Fuji-sama is going on quite the rampage."

"Yes, something in shipping went wrong. Products went to the wrong country. Of course, if word gets out on this our stock could plummet. He is working non-stop to rectify the problem. Atobe-sama has been on the phones all day placating angry business men."

"Must be hard running a multibillion dollar company. Poor Atobe-sama."

"Well I know Atobe-sama is married, but I think Fuji-sama is still free game. I'm hoping to catch him later and…turn on the charm. A tryst in the break room wouldn't that be exciting? Those strong hands ripping my dress open and having me next to the snack machine…."

Eiji clenched his hands in his jeans. That was his husband they were fantasizing about.

"Oh, your so naughty,"

The bell dinged at the 27th floor, the doors opening to reveal chaos.

"Is this what I asked for? No. These are the numbers from last month. I need the numbers from this month. Now go!" Fuji ordered a frightened woman.

"Fuji, do you have those product numbers yet?"

"I would if this staff wasn't so incompetent. Move, now! Make yourselves useful for the love of god. Any luck on the Europeans?"

"Looks like ore-sama will have to hold several meetings to rectify this problem. Someone is going to be fired for this. You, woman that just came out of the elevator, I need every name of the employees in shipping and their shifts."

"Right away, Atobe-sama," she bowed, running back into the elevator. Fuji turned spotting Eiji. He held up a finger to signify he wait for a second. "What should we do?" Fuji asked his boss.

"Ore-sama fears this is a case of sabotage. We'll will need to run a thorough scan of every department. Get someone on that immediately. Ore-sama has more calls to make."

"Hai," Fuji nodded walking towards Eiji and the hopeful woman behind him.

"Fuji-sama I was hoping I could buy you lunch."

"I'm a little busy, Izumi. We will need to order out for lunch. I'll be back in a moment. Eiji, you come with me," Fuji ordered, grabbing Eiji's arm and pulling him into the elevator. He hit the button for the 10th floor then turned his attention to his spouse. "Sorry about that."

"Iie, it's fine. I guess things are hectic."

"Very. I assume you came here for a reason?"

"Well, it seems unimportant compared to your current work situation."

"Eiji?"

"I-uh ate wasabi," Eiji shrugged, while Fuji continued to shuffle through papers.

"Okay. Does this mean something?"

"No, I ate it and I liked it. When was the last time I actually voluntarily ate wasabi."

Fuji looked up from his documents momentarily. "Just because you eat something doesn't mean…."

"I know. So I went to the doctor's. I'm pregnant."

"For sure?"

Eiji nodded in the affirmative. "For sure."

Fuji grabbed his husband in a tight hug. "We should celebrate."

"You want to?"

"Of course. We'll have to celebrate tomorrow, since today I probably will be working late."

"Hai. Hai," Eiji nodded.

-----------

Celebration was the easy part. They could do that as a couple. Now came the hard part. Telling their ten year old genius son that he would have a sibling. Kaori laid on his bed, ear buds in, book open, writing away. Fuji knocked on the door to draw his attention. Kaori held up the 'one second' sign. They stood watching him before he turned off his music turning to look at them. "You should never interrupt a movement, takes away from the beauty."

"What are you doing?" Eiji asked looking at the work laid out before him.

"Algebra. I got bored."

He was doing math for fun? Was this really Eiji's kid?

"What did you need?"

Fuji decided to make the answer quick. "You are going to have a sibling."

Kaori stood up going to his shelf. "I see."

"That's it? No 'damn this sucks' or 'whoopee'?" Eiji wondered.

"You and father have sex regularly and because of your cat DNA it is only natural that you would conceive again, especially due to the lack of contraception you use. It's not surprising really," Kaori shrugged. "I'm thinking of joining the tennis team. Looks fun and you both played tennis, right?"

"We did."

"Kaori, you are going to be a big brother."

"I know and I'll protect my sibling. But mom, I figured you were pregnant when you ate the wasabi. You told me you only ate wasabi when you were pregnant the first time with me."

"See, I told you Syuusuke, I wasn't just being paranoid."

"Alright, then you should both know I requested paternity leave, which Atobe granted."

"Fujiko, that's 8 months. Does he know that? And I thought paternity leave was for after the baby is born."

"It usually is, but Atobe understands our unique situation. Besides I can work at the photo study for the 8 months. Perhaps it will blossom," Fuji smiled.

------

"Yes, okaa-san I know it's been a while since we last talked….almost a year….I know…I'm fine…actually that's why I called. I'm pregnant. Yes, again….I know I've been secretive…yes, okaa-san….you can come over anytime you want….OF COURSE, we are still living in Tokyo…yes, I'll email you the directions…Yes, hold on. KAORI, YOUR GRANDMOTHER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!!"

Kaori came into his parent's room taking the phone from his mother. "Moshi! Moshi! I'm doing fine obaa-san…..I'm enthralled. Yes, ma'am. I'm not aggravated, I was just in the middle of reading. Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Yes, I comprehend the book. To be honest so far I have found it dull, but the man is quite brilliant. You should read it. Hahahaha….I'm at the end obaa-san. I started reading this morning during breakfast. Yes, I know I'm a fast reader. Alright, good-bye," Kaori handed the phone back to his mother. "I am going to finish the book, then I will go to bed."

Was that child really 10? Geniuses.

"Hai. Hai, see you tomorrow then," Eiji sighed hanging up the phone. "Syuusuke, save me," Eiji whined curling into his husband. The other man merely laughed wrapping an arm around his spouse.

---

Eiji ran down the stairs, rushing to answer the ringing phone. He forget that he had accidentally disconnected the phone last night when the bed bumped during…..wrestling (Pause for awkward silence). "Moshi! Moshi!" he answered out of breath.

"Eiji, are you sure this is the place? It's gated and there is a security guard staring at me waiting for me to hit in a punch code."

"Oh, that's Natsuki. He's not as scary as he looks. The code is 56894."

"The gate is opening. Wonderful, I will see you in a few minutes."

Eiji ran to the front door, and stood outside waiting for his mother to arrive. He saw their car driving down the street and began waving his arms. "Your being embarrassing," Kaori called from his open second floor window.

"Go read your Brunte or Bonte or whatever."

"Bronte, mother. Emily Bronte."

"Eiji! This house is enormous," his mother called getting out of the vehicle. "Wait till you see the inside."

They entered the house, his mother giving another gasp. "How can you afford the rent on this place?"

"We bought the house. No rent."

"Bought? This house looks awfully expensive."

"Extremely. Kaori get down here and say hi to your grandmother," Eiji called up the stairs.

"You have a swimming pool?"

"And a pool house."

"Hello, obaa-san," Kaori smiled, descending the stairs.

"Kaori-chan, you are so tiny. Have you been eating properly?" she cooed, hugging her grandson tightly. "I'm tiny because both mother and father are small in size and height. I will probably be no taller than 5'3". I'd say 5'4" at the most."

"So smart. Did you do that math on your own?"

"Please don't degrade me by talking to me as if I am a child."

"But you are a child, Kaori."

"Mother, I am going to get a snack, finish my homework, then I'm going to the courts."

"Alright, don't forget to put your laptop on its charger," Eiji called, signaling for his mother to follow him upstairs.

"And how is my other grandchild?"

Eiji placed his hand over his stomach. "Still tiny. I'm a little worried about it. Then again Kaori is write. Both Fuji and I are rather small in stature so it only makes sense our children would be small."

She nodded in agreement. "Now how were you able to afford this house? You two didn't put yourselves in massive debt did you? With this house and Kaori's schooling? Not only going to Hyoutei next year, a year early."

"Arhg, don't remind me. I wanted him to go to Seigaku, but he's to smart. At least in Hyoutei there will be kids his level. I'm almost afraid about him taking the entrance exam. As for money, until recently Syuusuke was working for Atobe Corporations. Atobe-san pays really well and after the payments for Kaori's school were taken care of we had plenty of money for this lovely house."

"That is…fantastic. I believe."

Eiji nodded. The doorbell ringing behind them. Turning around Eiji went to answer the door, the small Atobe heir standing on the other side. "Hello, Fuji-san, is Kaori home? He said he would like another chance to beat me today."

"He's upstairs if you would like to go on up?" Eiji told the seven year old. Keisuke nodded in thanks, walking up the stairs in the proper manner he was taught. Eiji's mother awed at the boy. Complimenting him on his proper manners that so many children lacked.

Together, mother and son, sat down to have tea. Chatting. Catching up on lost time. She was worried about the Fuji family putting themselves in debt, but Eiji reassured her that they were fine. And they would be for a long while.

Eight months later found the birth of Eiji and Syuusuke's second son. Eiji's pregnancy this time had been far less eventful. He gained slightly more weight, but had less cravings and morning sickness. He still had the normal symptoms but not to the extreme that his first pregnancy was. Kaori was quite content with a brother and requested to name. "Fuji Naoto," he declared. "I like that name."

Eiji and Syuusuke agreed. Their new born son did look like a Nao. At least that's what they planned to call him. The only thing Eiji feared looking down at his new son is that this one was be as terrifyingly smart as Kaori. Kaori had taken the Hyoutei entrance exam and aced it. The school immediately placed the 11 year old in a second year AP class. The only thing that dampened Kaori's mood was rumors of Atobe Keisuke entering Hyoutei soon at the young age of only 9. That made Atobe smarter than him. He could not stand for that.

Naoto looked up at his family, cooing happily. Gurgling slightly like babies did. His brother was deep in thought and he could tell. Naoto reached out to grab his brother finger, squeezing the larger hand slightly. As if to say 'daijoubu'.

"KAWAII!!!" Oshitari Mika cried upon Naoto's homecoming. She shrieked loudly scaring her second cousin ever so slightly. The Shishido twins simultaneously covered their ears, glaring at the violet haired girl. "Urusai!" they called. Mika shook her head at them. "You two just don't understand. Nao is to adorable for his own good. I mean look at Kaori and Akira. So not cute. It's about time I get a cute second cousin."

"I'm sorry," Eiji smiled at everyone. "But I'm really tired and normally I would be all for partying but…."

"Oh, I'll help you up to bed," Oishi offered, coming to take Eiji's arm to lead him upstairs. Fuji glared slightly the egg-head. Eiji belonged to him, Oishi should get that through his head. Eiji wasn't going anywhere, please note their second child made out of LOVE.

"You know," Yuushi sighed, throwing an arm over Fuji's shoulders. "I've been trying to convince Gakuto we need a second child. A son would be nice, but Gakuto is a bit of a stubborn ass. Might I ask how you got Eiji so…..eager."

"We didn't plan on Naoto. We just had sex. That simple."

"Excuse me. Oh, Gakkun," Yuushi cheered, planning many evil things for his spouse.

-----

"What do you mean I can't register for the entrance exam? Do you know who I am?"

"With all due respect, Atobe-kun, thousands of students wish to enter this school and we don't have time to waste on someone three years to young to enter Junior High," the receptionist said.

"I know for a fact that you put Fuji Kaori in second year AP. He's 11!!"

"Yes, but you are just now turning 9. We just….."

"Listen. At age 4, I stopped my parents from having sex so I could stay the only child. At less than a year old I understood complete proper etiquette. Two years ago I completed a third year senior high level math test. I am not stupid. I may be only nine, but I can speak two languages fluently and am already learning French. If this is a matter of age I will have my father come up here and deal with it. And if you've forgotten, my father makes very large donations to this school. So…."

The chairman exited his office at the ruckus. Eyes going from the frazzled secretary to the pissed off Atobe heir. "What is going on out here?"

"I have requested an form to register for the entrance exam, but this incompetent woman has refused to give it to me."

The chairman took a form handing it to Keisuke. "Is there anything else you need, Atobe-kun?"

"I'll make up my mind if I want this stupid woman fired or not," he glared, stomping off to fill out the form. Honestly, he is an Atobe. She needed to learn her place. God he hated incompetence. Especially when he was trying to best Fuji Kaori. What better way to do that then enter Hyoutei far earlier than Kaori did? He is an Atobe. He would be dominating this school in a day. Just like his father did.

-Chapter 9 Owari-

-Shishido family Omake-

"Ryou-mama," Hina called running to her father. "Can you braid my hair for school?"

Shishido cringed at the sound. He was a man damnit! How did it end up that they called him 'kaa-san' instead of Choutarou. "Yeah, come sit down." Just because he knew how to do hair and was the bottom in the bedroom did not make him a woman. Hello, he is flat-chested and has a penis. No vagina here. Not a woman.

"Mama, can you do my hair next," Kari begged, bouncing from toe to heel. From the kitchen Choutarou giggled at the fact they both had come accustomed to calling Shishido 'kaa-san'. It annoyed Shishido but from the day one year ago when they adopted Hina and Kari they had called him 'mom'. He would never tell them that though. Shishido was a tough guy, but he secretly had a soft spot for his daughters.

Choutarou walked over to the group, hugging Shishido lightly from behind. "I love you."

"Ch' don't be corny and lame, Choutarou," Shishido blushed, focusing harder on his daughter's hair.

"Mama and Papa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came love. Then came marriage……" their daughters sang laughingly at them. Shishido muttered an 'urusai'. While he was embarrassed, it was all true. He loved his family. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"We love you too," the three cooed group hugging. Damn, he said it out loud.

-Omake Owari-


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

AN: I have been updating frequently on my LJ. So updates and new stories not on my fanfiction will be in my LJ. Just click the homepage button on my profile.

**Kitty Kitty**

"Annoying," Kaori growled, throwing his bag down.

"What's wrong, Kaori? Have a bad first day," Eiji asked his first born, Naoto on his hip.

"That stupid Atobe brat actually managed to get into Hyoutei. He's nine. He can't be in Hyoutei."

"You're 11 and are a second year so why can't he?"

Kaori turned a glare on his mother. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours."

"If he could get in this early that means he could graduate before me. I cant have that."

"You know, you would think Keisuke-kun's competition would be with his own family--the Tezuka's."

"You would think, but apparently Ayaka and Kunitaro aren't enough competition for him. Smart but not smart enough," he said, grabbing his bag and stomping upstairs. He had serious studying to do. No way would he lose to an Atobe. Not in this life time.

"What happened to the cute little toddler excited about Keisuke-kun kicking his hand," Eiji despaired, walking into the kitchen to fix Naoto a bottle.

"Something that happened to the little boy pretending to be stupid so we didn't have to pay for private school," Fuji answered. "He grew up."

"Yeah, but he's only 11. Can't he be like normal 11 year olds."

"Apparently not," Fuji laughed, hearing the classical study music Kaori used.

----

Keisuke stomped his way through the building. He loved having power over the adults around him. It was one of the perks of being his father's son. He entered the elevator going straight to his father's floor. The door's opened revealing Fuji Syuusuke chatting with his father's new secretary--Murimura something.

"Oh, hello Keisuke-kun," she greeted. "Are you looking for your daddy?"

"Don't patronize me," he glared before turning his attention to Fuji. "Fuji-san, how is Kaori-kun fairing?"

"You've driven him straight up a wall. It's almost scary how intelligent you are."

"Well when you're the son of two geniuses……" They all underestimated his mother. Just because his mother had slept through school did not make the blonde stupid. Their mistake.

Murimura walked around her desk, kneeling to Keisuke's level as if he was a toddler. "Keisuke-kun, can you tell me if your mommy and daddy are experiencing marital troubles?"

"Why are you still patronizing me? And why are you touching me? Oh, and don't even think about it. You could catch otou-san's attention even if my parents were to separate."

"Keisuke, my meeting is over. You can come study in here," Keigo called to his son.

"Okay, papa!" he smiled brightly, putting a finger up saying he'd be just one minute. The moment his father disappeared he returned to angry and glaring. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, pushing her hand off his shoulder.

Fuji laughed then. Keisuke was an odd mix of Jirou and Atobe. Super smart, but completely bi-polar. Around his parents and close friends he was normal happy hyper Keisuke. Around everyone else he was cold Atobe Keisuke--the little ice prince his father was.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you," Fuji warned Murimura before going back to his own office.

-----

Kaori looked over the first semester exam results. Naturally he ranked number one above everyone older than him. His score was near perfect. Now it was only a matter of how good or bad Atobe Keisuke did. He'd have go downstairs to the first year's corridor to see the results, but he knew it would be worth it. Keisuke is only 9. There was no way he would rank as high as Kaori did. That would end their little competition. Keisuke wouldn't be able to hack it in advanced lessons. Atobe or not.

A group of first years stood around the list, whispering excitedly to each other. They stared at him as he pushed past them to see the results. He wanted to gloat and soon.

His books fell from his arms, eyes widening in sheer shock and disbelief. "Impossible."

"Did you plan to gloat? Brag even," Keisuke smirked. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes laughing at Kaori.

"You had to have cheated. There is no way you could have scored a perfect score."

"Obviously there is. You know the headmaster was even contemplating moving me to second year. But I declined. I'll finish the first year and move to third year along with you. It will be must more satisfying beating you then. Ja na!" he waved, walking off. "I wonder how many tennis regulars I can beat before five."

-----

"You are so mean, Kei," Aya laughed as he recanted the story.

"Kaori started it. If he didn't challenge me than I wouldn't have to show him up," Kei shrugged, flipping through the TV channels.

"I think you two are going to end up falling in love," Kunitaro predicted, falling onto his second cousin's over large bed.

"Like hell. I'm sure in some twisted way, we are related."

"Nope," Ayaka giggled. "You are our second cousin because kaa-san is your tou-san's first cousin. You have no relation to Shiori-chan because her kaa-san is Ojii-san's first born. Mika, Kaori, Naoto, and Akira are all second cousins because their kaa-san's are first cousins. But there is no chain linking you with them. Therefore, you two are related in no way whatsoever."

"Don't make me regret inviting you over."

"I don't see why you can't just be you around Kaori. You're all scary when you act like Keigo-san," Aya sighed.

"Oh yes. Let me just suddenly starting being nice to him. No. No. No. I have to win."

"That's Keigo-san's spirit in you as well. That need to never lose, even to a sempai," Taro smiled knowingly.

----

"It's love," Mika sighed dreamily.

Kaori turned a glare onto his second cousin. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Hey, you can find your soul mate when your young. I mean Aya-chan and Taro-kun's parents were really young when they met. In fact, Ryoma-san was 12 when they first met. And gasp, you are about to turn 12."

"Man you guys are so boring. Who cares about Kaori's stupid competition with that tight ass Atobe boy," Akira groaned. "And why in the seven hells do you not have a TV?"

"TV destroys brain cells, Akira. Do your parents know you use such language?"

She titled her head back to look up at her second cousin. "Have you met my dad? Who do you think taught me to curse. On that note, killing a few brain cells won't hurt me."

"I'd rather not become an ignorant TV dependant drone thank you very much."

"Well I like being a TV drone. Do your parents have a TV in their room?"

"You're not going into my parent's bed room just to watch TV. If you are so desperate to watch the talking sponge and pink moron you can go downstairs and watch them with Naoto."

"Screw you. SpongeBob kicks ass."

"Now that we know where Akira's education comes from, can we get back on the problem at hand? Atobe Keisuke."

Mika shrugged. "Maybe you just have to relent that he might be smarter than you. I've heard rumors about him, you know?"

"Rumors? Like what?" Kaori said, eager to get any potentially devastating information on his rival.

"I heard he sleeps a lot in class. The sensei's don't even mind. They said Jirou-san had the same tendencies when he was in Junior High. They also attribute it to him being up all night pouring over his studies. No one really knows."

"No one can learn in their sleep. If he is truly killing himself at night and sleeping through class then there is no way he will be able to stay on top. Eventually everything will come crashing down around him."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kaori. Look my parents went to school with Jirou-san and Keigo-san. Kaa-san told me that even though Jirou-san slept through all his classes he always consistently ranked second. Only now and then did he waver in standings," she told him.

"Second?"

"Second only to Keigo-san. It might be possible that people can learn while sleeping. If that is true, well then you can't beat Keisuke. Two tensai parents and the ability to absorb information like a sponge. You can't win….."

"I'll find a way," he told, the fire of rivalry burning even stronger.

That night he looked up studying in your sleep on the internet. They were many theories that said one could absorb information by listening to it repetitively during sleep. But no test had been done to prove if this was true or not. The next search result he found was on a rare condition that kept the brain active at all times even during REM cycle. So a person could literally dream but learn at the exact same time. This anomaly was incredibly rare--three documented cases in the world rare. There was no way Keisuke could have this. It could be passed genetically, but Akutagawa Jirou did not appear as one of the documented cases. There had to be some other way.

--------

"We truly apologize for this," Eiji bowed.

"No need to apologize, Eiji-kun. Rivalry is rivalry," Jirou smiled, motioning for Eiji to sit. "We just thought since our son's are destined to be around each other we should become better friends, is all."

"Well you must admit, this rivalry is getting out of hand," Fuji mused, excepting a glass of wine from the maid. "Kaori is researching almost non-stop for a way to explain how Keisuke-kun receives such high marks in class--being as he is so young."

"Naturally, he is an Atobe after all. It's only natural he gets such high marks. I, for one, am incredibly proud of him."

"I, on the other hand, think he is growing up to fast. That little Keigo spark he has every now and then is just….kowaii," Jirou shivered. "I like my son being normal little hyper sugoi kawaii Kei."

"Even you had your serious moments," Keigo pointed out.

"This is true, Jirou-chan. For someone so carefree, you could be scary upon occasion," Fuij laughed.

"That was during tennis. Totally different."

"Father is very proud of Keisuke. Expects him to take a position in the company by age 16," Keigo half-bragged. He didn't like to brag, but at times he did have the right to. His son was one of those reasons.

"I think Kaori blames me for not being as smart as Keisuke. Because you know, I'm not a tensai and all. Just average. He probably thinks if he had a smarter mom than he could win…"

Fuji gripped his spouse's hand tightly. "Eiji, you know that's not true. Kaori loves you, very much. Blood is thicker than water. This rivalry will eventually end, but you will still be around."

"Yeah, if I don't die of high blood pressure before that. Naoto is already starting to walk….not even a year old yet. I really don't want to go through this again," he despaired. "I was hoping Naoto would be more like me."

"Maybe he will be, you never know."

"OH, I do know. He'll be just like you. Just like Kaori is. The Fuji genes are to dominating," he cried, holding his head.

Jirou giggled as his mind shot straight into the gutter. Of course, only his husband caught onto this. Keigo pinched Jirou's thigh in retaliation making the blonde squeak. "Kawaii," Keigo smirked over his wine glass.

"Meanie," Jirou pouted, sticking out his tongue. He was not expecting his husband to grab him, pulling him into a deep tongued kiss. Eiji found himself blushing as the socialites thoroughly explored each other. Fuji smiled in a almost perverted way that made Eiji want to hit him. "Maybe we should leave?"

"No, I think we can stand to sit around a few more minutes. I've never actually seen porn live."

At this remark Atobe pulled away from Jirou. The now eager blond latching onto his love's neck, sucking hard. "You can leave."

"I know."

"Jirou, we should go upstairs to finish this," Atobe said, pulling his ready lover to his feet.

"I doubt we can make it to the bedroom."

"Guess the maids will be cleaning ore-sama's study again," he smirked.

"Ja!" Jirou yelled before disappearing all together.

Eiji let out a sigh before following his husband outside to their car. Why couldn't they be that in love? It was a rare occasion that they got as horny as to not keep their hands off of each other like that. Jirou and Atobe truly loved each other more than life. Half way home Eiji decided to voice his question. "Why aren't we that in love?"

"Hm?"

"Atobe and Jirou. It took mere teasing for them to be all over each other and we were there. They didn't stop--they are that in love. Even Gakuto and Oshitari are that in love. Buchou and O'chibi…."

"You think we aren't in love?"

"Well not that we aren't in love, we just aren't as in love as other people."

"Every couple shows their love differently, Eiji. Myself, I am more like Yukimura and Oshitari. I have sadistic tendencies. Me expressing my love boldly could end up hurting you. By now expressing my needs I am showing my love. Eiji, the things I want to do to you are less than holy. Far more dangerous than making love or even animalistic sex."

"Syuusuke….."

"You want to know what I could do to you, ask Gakuto. Oshitari has played the game before. Maybe then you will understand what I mean," Fuji smiled, brushing Eiji's cheek lightly. "You'll understand my gentle nature is my loving you."

-----

"He told you to ask me?"

"About sadism or maybe it was sadomasochism?"

"You talking about amateur play or….wait, this is Fuji, so the real game. Yeah, I've played. When I was in my 20s. I just have the scars if you want to see."

"Oshitari did all this?" Eiji asked as he stared at the permanent scars that littered his cousin's body.

"I asked him to. Yuushi is a not a natural born sadist. I asked him to cut me, chock me…among other things. If you want to see what a real sadist is like ask Yukimura. Man, he is seriously f-ed up in the head. How Sanada stands it? Oh, I know how he stands it. It's almost. But its not a game for pussies. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Oh yeah. Especially if your tied up. Your surrendering your complete free will to your lover. But its hot at the same time."

That was a little to much information for Eiji but at the same time it was informative. Over and over again he questioned why he and Syuusuke didn't seem as in love as their friends. Maybe it was because he put to much thought in to it. That must have been it. How could they have two children if not out of love?

-----

"Aniki," Naoto called, pulling on Kaori's shirt sleeve.

"Nani?"

"Play with me," the one year old asked, holding out a board game.

"Not now Nao. That damned Atobe is actually going to be a third year this year. I have to be better than him and the only way I can be better is to study," Kaori said, typing rapidly into his laptop. Naoto pouted looking down at the game he held.

"Later?"

"Maybe. If I get done with this."

Naoto pouted again before walking off disappointed. He was only one but he knew his aniki well enough to know he wouldn't be playing today. "Haha, play?" he asked his mother, holding the board game to him.

Eiji picked up his son taking the board game from him. "Kaori wouldn't play with you?"

Naoto shook his head in the negative. "Alright, I'll play with you, okay? You can even come to school with me, kay?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. Naoto loved going to the workshop. It made him want to be able to do the things he saw his mother do. But every time he jumped gravity took over and he fell right back onto his butt. There was no way he could perform the flips he saw his mother doing. It was just to hard. But the nice ladies cooing over him was always fun.

-----

Naoto watched in amazement as his mother gracefully flipped backwards through the air. His hand seemingly never touching the mat beneath him. Naoto clapped his hands happily earning squeals of 'kawaii' from the girls around him.

"Eiji-sensei, your son is so adorable," the girl next to him cooed, cuddling him tightly.

"I know. Now everyone needs to go through their stretches."

The girls sighed in dismay at having to leave the cuddly child, but knew it best not to disobey their sensei. Eiji bent down picking Naoto up. "You want to jump on the trampoline?"

"Hey, Eiji-sensei, how old are you?"

"29. Why?"

"Because you have two sons and isn't your other son like 13?"

"That means he was 16 when he had his first baby."

Thankfully the majority of the girls in his class were from cat families. The ones that weren't all assumed he was a single father.

"Enough about me. Stretches, then do your passes," he ordered, placing Nao onto the trampoline and climbing on. Naoto giggled as he bounced about on the bouncy object. Eiji jumped lightly not to jar his son to much. "Want to see something cool?"

Naoto nodded. Eiji jumped high into the air a couple of times before flipping his entire body backwards and landing on his feet.

"Sugoi!" Naoto cried, clapping his hands. He stood up trying to find his footing but only fell back down.

"You'll get eventually. Just keep trying."

Inwardly Eiji found himself cheering. One of his sons wanted to be like him. Thank kami-sama. They would have an another acrobat in the family.

-Chapter 10 Owari-


End file.
